Sanctuary: Payton The healer
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: A new girl comes to live and work at the Sanctuary, She lived on the street untill Helen hires her. Can she keep Ashley from dieing? What is her Abnormal ability? will she find love? familey be able to let go of her past? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Beginings and introductions

It was a dark and stormy night… (Is not that such a cliché) anyway, it was a dark and stormy night. I sleeping unaware of what was happening around me. A Figure cloaked in the black of night with blond hair was leaving me a note(being asleep I did not know this).

I awoke to the sun shining in my face but I was freezing I sat up and the paper I was using fell off me. I then noticed a note addressed to me. Confused I looked around I wondered who had given this to me, I read the note. It, told me to go to the old church and ask for Helen Magnus. I had not been here for long but I know what church the note meant.

Everyone knows the Church in Old City strange things happened at the church. I was going to meet the most mysterious person In Old city, Helen Magnus. I was fully awake and a little on edge already and just a little skeptical.

heart was racing because not only had someone left me a note without knowing but they got close enough to do so, though I guess if they had wanted to hurt me they could have. My palms were sort of sweaty my lips dryer than usual. I could not believe she wanted to see me. Why would she want to see me? What was so special about me that she wanted to meet me?

I licked my lips and sighed I pushed my self up and out of my corner I had found to sleep in It was protected from the elements. It was almost like a room but missing a fourth wall. I had a stack or cardboard that I used as my mattress I was using my jacket as a pillow and newspaper as a blanket. It sis not smell bad because I changed my cardboard to keep it from smelling. The cardboard I was using was from a candy store and held peppermint so that is what my place smelt like.

I made my way to the street, blinked the sun away, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked to the left and took a deep breath. I began walking to the Old church, well it was more like a cathedral. It had many towers and it even had a bell. I could tell it was old as some of the walls had a mossy overgrowth of Ivy. Some of the outer walls were a bit crumbly but I could tell that they were buildings not used. The whole cathedral was fenced off to keep the outside world out.

It was about an hour later that I made it to the church. I pressed the buzzer, a man answered me in a deep growling gruff sort of voice " Yes" . I jumped not expecting the voice to sound that way. Silent at first hesitantly i answer "I am here to meet Helen Magnus, I was told to come here." I said, he replied with "Come in" this time I did not jump. I then was buzzed in. The gates opened and I walked though them they closed behind me with a clang making me jump.

I walked up the drive and to the front door, when I got there a man older than me at around thirty. "I will Show you to the Docs office" he told me. He was not the dude who buzzed me in his voice was not scary. "My name is Henry Foss I am the Tech guy. He told me I stared at him He had short hair it was brown he had blue eyes and stubble on his face. "I am ch-err Payton, Payton Mackenzie I was just told to come here" I replied back to him. He smiled at me " sorry for the walk it's a bit far usaly we don't get visitors and when they do they drive up" he told me I looked down at my shoes. " I don't have a car" I said to him " Sorry" I whisper.

"Oh no nothing wrong with that just trying to make conversation. I stepped in and realized that it was not a church well not any more at least, but a house no a mansion. The ceiling was high. The walls were brown as was the carpet it was sort of dark. Something about it screamed Victorian style but with a modern touch to it. I followed Henry to one of the rooms that was set up as an office. The woman in the office looked up. "Hello" she said with a smile. "Why don't you come in and have a seat" she motioned for me to sit down. Henry turned and left.

I walked in to the room and sat on the chair in front of the desk. She had dark brown hair that was long and blue eyes She was white but not pale white sort of cream white she was a very beautiful woman. Not, that I was attracted to her I just notice things like that when I am nervous, just like I ramble when I am nervous.

She looked at me and smiled she seemed very nice but I would not let that fool me again I had once thought that about my family. "I received a message telling me to come here," I said. She nodded "yes, I would like to offer you a job .She leaned in real close to me very seriously. "I have need of what you can do."

She told me, I stared at her "What I can do?" I said. Looking at her confused "Yes I must apologize I looked into your file Chelsea, (startled by hearing my real name I begin to slightly panic and think to my self crap she knows my real name how she knows that,) I know that you have seen things and…" I flushed "I am not crazy I really did see those… Things" I interrupted.

She looked at me and leaned in" Abnormals that is there name and yes they are real, what we do here is we protect them and if it's dangerous we capture it." She told me. I stared at her. I look her in the eye which is strange for me I am terribly shy and people scare me I ask her " Why" I am very serious about this. She smiles I can tell she likes me and this question, she answers "After all even the things that go bump in the night need protecting" She said with a smile. "I started this organization to make sure that normal humans do not mistreat the abnormals. To keep them safe. We study them and see how Humans will possibly evolve and have evolved

"How do you know my real name?" I asked. Softly Helen chuckles "Because I have the best people working for me and I looked you up the person who gave you your new Identity was one of the best yes but I have the best". "Erm ok" I said shyly not knowing how to act or really what to say. "Here come with me; we have set you up with a room we also managed to find your things. I had them shipped hear, your sister was very hard to persuade to let go but I told her that it was going to help the investigation, I also told her that I was the lead investigator on your case not that there is I made sure of that" She said sort of cocky.

I just looked at her and dumbly nodded. "So will you work here?" She asked. I took a breath I did need a job and a place to live. This could turn out bad but what else did I have to lose its not as if I had anything really. "Yes I will," I told her she smiled at me.

She led me out of the office and down the hall again to a room. She opened the door and I gasped it was an exact recreation of my old room. I looked around "Is this mine?" was all I could say. "I will leave you to get settled in". She turned and left. I grinned and made my way to the middle of the room. My radio, my bed my everything was here. My stuffed animals my eyes widened Rojo, I ran to my bed and picked up the red dog my sister got for me the valentines I was in the seventh grade, and Mr. Amore my teddy he was so soft. My TARDIS piggy bank was even here. I looked around and realized that the room was huge my old room was big but my queen sized bed took up a lot of room. It made my bed look huge this room made my bed look tiny, yet everything was the same , everything was in the same exact place.

It was then that it occurred to me, my old cloths, I made my way to the closet crap they would not fit, and I looked from my cloths to myself. I had been living on the streets for months and constantly on the move not having much to eat. Before I ran, I was big, at one ninety I was a size 16 or 18 it depended on what I wore but after being on the run and not eating much food over the last six months, I had directly lost weight I weighed barely one hundred pounds. I stared at my cloths with hatred and contempt on my face. I would need new cloths I wondered what I was going to do about my cloths. I then went to my dresser I walked to it I opened the drawers all my fold up cloths were in it. I noticed after I turned around that I had a second door in my room.

I made my way to the door and opened it cautiously it was… (Oh the suspense is killing me)… a bathroom. It was full of my bathroom stuff. I then noticed how gross my clothes were and my hair was greasy. I frowned I went back to my room and grabbed some cloths I would just have to make do with the to baggy clothes. I went back to the bathroom and started the shower, and then I striped down and got in the water felt so well. I tried not to think of how long it had been since I had actually taken a shower.

After an hour, I was done in the shower and had even brushed my teeth. I put the cloths on I tied the straps of my shirt up then grabbed my shorts that were really not mine but my little cousins that had gotten mixed in with my cloths. I brushed my hair and put my glasses on. I smiled I was happy to have my stuff I gathered my old cloths and put them in the hamper.

I went to my bed and jumped on it I smiled my temperpedic mattress. I had forgotten how comfortable it was. I lay back and closed my eyes and smiled.

There was a knock at the door It was Henry I stared at him for a second before finally saying " yes". He looked at me shocked oh…. He stared at me "Helen wanted me to come get you and take you to the dining room, for lunch" He told me. I stared at him through my bangs I brushed them back. "Ok" I said and followed him out of my room.

He led me down the hall and to the dining room. Helen was there a blond chick who was not much older than a different dude and me. I swallowed "hi" I said nervously. The blonde-haired person looked up and she smiled at me. I could tell she was uncomfortable from her stance I could tell that she was a fighter. The person looked up and stared at me. I could tell he was analyzing me. I stared back at him then thought of something.

(Same here more description the first sentence doesn't really make sense rearrange it a bit and it'll work.)

Boo" I said smirking he did not jump but I guess he realized I knew what he was doing. He stopped staring and Helen looked up "Oh Chelsea you made it, good I can introduce you this…pointing to the girl …is Ashley my daughter, this is Will he is our guy that knows lots about legal matters among other things" She smiled "Guy this is Chelsea she is living here now and she is also the new team member" She said.

I was very nervous then, "Oh you got my note then that I sent you" The girl said I nodded "yes" I said looking at her then back at the floor. "Well sit down" I heard Helen say I sat down in the chair that was empty. A man appeared he was hairy and looked like, like a caveman sort of. I stared for a second then looked away. Do not be rude I chastised myself. He served the food, pasta with alfredo sauce.

I looked around Will was no longer looking at me, Oh thank goodness I hate when people stare at me. I shivered and noticed that Henry was looking at me but trying not to be obvious. I looked at my food I had a few bites but was not very hungry any more. Still I needed to eat so I kept eating. They all continued to talk around me.

Once Helen was done, she looked at me, "come with me we have more to discuss." I followed her back to her office.

She sat in her chair once in her office and I sat in the chair I did earlier. " Now before you start working in the field I have some tests that I have to run on you, Ashley will teach you to shoot and some fighting so that….." I stopped her "I already know how to fight I took self-defense after I was almost…I swallowed and lowered my eyes…. After what almost happened to me" I looked up I could tell she wanted to say something but did not. "Well that is good then that cuts our time down" She told me.

A/N : I have redone the first chapter so yeah. My sister helped mw with it. She is tottaly awsome she does not have an account on here though.


	2. Chapter 2:secrets told

I was told I have to say that I do not own Sanctuary. I dont want to say this but I have to DANG.

Last time

She sat in her chair once in her office and I sat in the chair I did earlier. " Now before you start working in the field I have some tests that I have to run on you, Ashley will teach you to shoot and some fighting so that….." I stopped her I um already know how to fight I took self-defence after I was almost…I swallowed and lowered my eyes…. After what almost happened to me" I looked up I could tell she wanted to say something but did not. "Well that is good then that cuts our time down." She told me

Now

"What do the tests involve?" I asked biting my lip and playing with the hem of my shirt and licking my lips. She smiled at me, its ok all I do is I take some blood and I give you physical. She answered me. I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding. "Would you like to start the tests now?" She asked me, I nodded "If you want" I said shyly.

I go up as she got up and I followed her out the door and to the Infirmary. She drew the blood and she then ran tests on then her lead and me me to be she would do the physical on me. She listened to my heart and checked my reflexes and all the other things that are done during a Physical.

The results of my blood work came in and she went to look at them. She brought the paper back to me. I looked at her. What was going on I wondered, "Well Chelsea I need to talk to you" she told me.

I looked at her scared " what IS wrong". She looked at me and smiled " Nothing you are more special than I believed. You are a Abnormal, A special kind, you can heal yourself, others and you can change your skin to match your surroundings" she told me.

I stared at her " IM like a lizard, bloody brilliant I am a friggin lizard well aint that wizard" I said.

She stared at me, " Oh sorry" I said sheepishly. "Well if you want to go with that yes" She said.

I stared at her, " could my family have known? Could that be why they hate me?" I whispered.

She looked at me and put her hands on my shoulders to comfort me. " It is possible Chelsea, but you wont get that I promise." She said comforting me. She looked and continued to read the results, " Oh" she said.

I looked at her " Chelsea I have a question? I know its personal but I need to know" She asked. I looked up at her. ' Do you have a child, your blood showes that you have been pregnant and givin birth,"

I paled, my eyes teared up. "I-I yes" I said defeated. "I was fourteen when the dreams started now I know that they were not dreams they were real. My moms boyfrined would come into my room and do things to me. I got pregnant, I was so scared so I hid it, I was seven and a half months gone when I had her, My dear sweet Jamie She was only a few hours old and she died I couldn't save her." I broke down crying. "I havent told anyone that" I said.

I felt her arms wrap around me, she was hugging me. This shocked me but it was nice. I could not stop crying. She held me and rocked me. " I am so sorry Chelsea" she whispered. I eventually stoped crying.

Oh no Chels just told one of her biggist secretswhats gonna happin now.


	3. Chapter 3: meetings and cloths?

The psychiatrist told my I do not own Sanctuary, so I bit him. Now I am stuck in a white room with pillows everywhere. They give my little pills to keep me calm. I get to eat crayons to did you know purple are the best? Well this is miss coconut over and out.

Last time

I felt her arms wrap around me, was hugging me. This shocked me but it was nice. I could not stop crying. She held me and rocked me. "I am so sorry Chelsea," she whispered. I eventually stopped crying.

Now

Helen Looked at me. "Are you…" I cut her off with a smile " I am fine its no problem Death happens every day people die every day and people don't die so I am fine" I say.

She smiles at me, "ok when you are ready to I think talking to Will would be a good idea," she told me. "Now I should go get Ash so we can introduce you to the kids. Erica is four and Gregory was just born." She said I smiled Oh kids I love kids. We made our way to Ashley she was in the gym.

We got there and "Ashley are the kids in the nursery or your room. I am going to introduce them to Chelsea." She told Ash. "Mum yeah there in the nursery I was just going to go wake them up from there nap." She answered.

We went to the nursery Ashley woke Erica up first. She then got the baby up,

"Erica, this is Chelsea she lives with us now. She also works with mummy and gram," She told the little blond girl who I was. The little girl walked over to me holding her arms up "Up" She told me.

I Looked up to Ashley she had a baby in her arms she nodded and smiled at me. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around the little girl; I stood up and manoeuvred her to where I was holing her in one arm. I tickled new cloths her belly. She giggled She wiggled around so I held her with both arms.

I looked down at her and smiled. She looked up at me and grinned. Ashley brought the baby over to me "this is Gregory." She said, I looked at the baby in her arms my breath caught." He is beautiful," I said smiling.

I sat down Erica she made her way to Helen, Helen then picked her up. "I umm I want to go back to my room." I told them, "Ash looked at me like she was trying to figure me out. Helen nodded "yeah you know how to get back" She asked me? I nodded with a smile.

I turned around and made my way back to the door and to my room. In the hall I ran in to Henry, He looked at me. "Hi" I blushed " Hi" I looked down at my shoes. "My sleeve began to fall down my arm and the note untied. My shirt began to fall off of me.

"Helen wanted me to take you to get some new cloths normally she would take you or Ash but they are busy today. So umm do you want to go now?" He asked me. I looked down at my cloths "yeah I noticed none of my cloths fit. But umm I don't want to make Helen waste her money on me" I said looking down.

He looked at me "hey don't worry bout it she does this for everyone that need stuff when they first come to work with us "He told me, "Plus she is cheep so she has lots of money." He told me, I looked at him. "I guess I do need all new cloths," I said.

Henry led me to his van and drove me to the mall.

Up nest the shopping trip. What is Chelsea going to do? Henry makes her get all kinds of cloths. What is going to happen on the shopping trip? Tune in to find out

A/N:

Special thanks to Melissaadams22 for reviewing both chapters. Yes you are right I need a beta I just have not found one yet. I have been real inspired for this story. Hence getting a third chapter so soon. I would love it if more people would review I want my readers thoughts opinions and ideas.

Now I give Melissaadams22 a cookie for being an awesome reviewer.

Ok pole time

Chelsea/ Henry

Yes no?

Now this section is gong to be used for questions so ask away.

Since there is no questions I will give your something else. Jamie is going to play a bigger role later in the story.

Also your going to learn more about Chelsea's past and her family. Also how someone from the sanctuary fits in to her past well sort of anyway.

Now this is the dedication, I want to dedicate this chapter to my niece who I am getting to meet today, She has lived with her dad the last few years and my sister in law got visitation so I am getting to meet her she is 11. This is also why your getting this chapter so soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping trips and freak outs

Henry drove me to the mall. We got out and went to Sears first I got a few pants I could not find any thing else. This continued though the store like bells.

Finally, Henry made me go to Hollister and stores that I had not bee able to get cloths from but now I could they would fit. Actually, some were too big on me.

Hours later we were going to Victoria's secrete well I was Henry stopped and was sitting out side the store. I only was in there for twenty minutes. I was done and I was leaving.

I had just been to Henry made my way back to Henry. I saw some one I thought I recognized, when I heard her voice I knew it was really her my mum. I froze. I fell sitting on the bench next to Henry. I started to hyperventilate and shake.

"What is wrong "He asked me. " M-my mom you have to hide me don't let her don't let her hurt me again" I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and was hugging me. "I got you she can't see you" he whispered. She passed by she did not even bat an eye to us.

After she passed by Henry and me Henry let me go, I was in shock, He helped me stand and make my way to the van.

He drove me back to the sanctuary; The Big guy came out and helped Henry carry my bags to my room. The trip was cut short so we would have to go back. I was still in shock; Henry came back to the van and carried me to my room.

I was still in shock, I could not stop crying. He laid me in my bed, I was curled up in the foetal position. Not knowing what to do he left.

I eventually fell asleep. Asleep I dreamed.

_It was the incident when I was sixteen. I was in the living room watching the special features of pirates of the Caribbean 2. Suddenly I heard a noise, I jumped up and turned. It was the places were the entrance to the attic was. When mom and the jerk decided to knock the wall out and make this room that used to be there room into a bigger living room they screwed it up and cracked the sheetrock. It had been lose for a while until now. I did not know what to do so I called mum. "Mum part of the ceiling just fell what do I do?" I asked her. "I am in town now call Ken and tell him," she told me._

_I called him and he came about ten minutes later he was at the shop, I point it at it and told him what happened. "He got mad and yelled at me to clean it up._

_I picked the big pieces up I went into their room and grabbed the vacuumed. When I was done with that, I took it to the trash and emptied the vacuumed. I then wheeled it back to their room. He was sitting on the bed and he patted it and said come here._

_I walked over to him he pulled me down and started talking to me. I tried to get up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He started to rub my back and made me lay dawn. I knew something was wrong. I started to cry. He started to tell me things like he had been having fantasies about him and me. I curled into a ball._

_He stuck his hands down my pants, I began sobbing. He stopped and asked me what was wrong and if I wanted him to stop, I could not stop crying so I just nodded. He then left._

MY DREAM CHANGED TO WHEN MY DADDY DIED, THEN TO WERE MY FAMILEY STARTED TO HATE ME AND BEGAN BEATING STUFF AND ME.

I began to cry and shake.

I did not know that Helen was standing at my door. She was concerned, she walked in my room, looked around she saw all the bags, and smiled glad that Henry had made me get cloths. She sat on my bed and held me. Wiping the tears off my face. She cuddled me thinking how she used to do this with Ashley. She frowned thinking of Emma her older daughter she had not seen her in a long time.

I felt the comforting touch and slowly stopped crying. I snuggled to the touch. It was warm and soft.

Once I calmed down Helen left.

An hour later, I woke up. I felt like crap my thought burned and my eyes were all yuckified because of my tears and my head was pounding.

I stumbled my way to my bathroom and washed my face. After I cleaned my face, I made my way back to my room and I changed into some of my new cloths.

A pair of black skinny jeans a spaghetti strap shirt and a t-shirt, the shirt was form fitting but not to the point I looked skanky. It while form fitting left things to be imagined.

I walked out of my room and ran in to Helen. " Chelsea I was just coming to check on you. Are you ok?" She asked me. I just shrugged " Got a head ache, I im sorry Helen for freaking like I did I just….." I trailed off.

She looked at me " come on I will take you to the infirmary to get some medicine" She told me. I nodded and followed her.

A/N:

Special thanks to Melissaadams22 for reviewing all three chapters and to melandu95, I have a second reader.

Now I give Melissaadams22 a brownie and milk (see I remembered the milk) for being an awesome reviewer.

Ok pole time

Chelsea/ Henry

Non-Standard Question (consider revising)

Now this section is gong to be used for questions so ask away.

Ok so some of you were confused and asked me who Gregory and Erica are. They are Ashley's kids. I would say the father but I do not want to reveal that just yet it is going to be a twist.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams, and dinner

_A/N: I take the Halloween candy._

_Once in the infirmary Helen gave me a Advil. I took it and it slowly began to take affect. "Thanks" I said smiling._

" _You want to talk about it?" Helen asked me sitting next to me. I turned my head to look at her. I bite my lip. " My mom she-she is here in Old city. I saw her at the mall and it brought everything back. Plus if she is here that means that He is here to and I don- do not know if I can take it." I said to her, " what if- if they find me and do something" I whispered._

_Helen rubbed my back, " its ok I wont let them hurt you" she told me. " You don't have to but maby you should talk to Will, he is a therapist ( umm can any one tell me if he is actually one ) well sort of he is a profiler and he can help you." She told me._

"_Thanks maybe I will talk to him" I say " I do need to talk to someone" I say " about all the crap that has happened" I finish looking at my feet._

_Helen looked at me, She hugged me. " What ever you need I will help" she told me. She was thinking to herself, about how. I needed protecting I was one of those people that needed to be protected. So innocent yet having seen so much. Her mom instincts came out in full force around this girl. It was weird, how ever hurt this poor girl would soon have the wrath of Helen Magnus on them._

_- Henry P.O.V_

_I was worried about the new girl the wolf in me recognized her as Pack, she was special. She was hard to describe, she was sweet, innocent, loving and had a big heart. She had very bad guilt issues the poor girl seemed to think that all the crap that she had gone through was her fault._

_I was scared though how it acted, but I just had to watch over her. It took everything in me not to rip out her mums thought. Her reaction when she saw the woman broke my heart. How could someone act that when they see there mother._

_I stayed calm and did not hurt the woman._

_- Chelsea P.O.V_

_Helen looked at me, I smiled sadly. This place theses people they were a family, I should leave before things got bad and they started to hate me. Right now they liked me, But when they found out I was just a piece of trash they would hate me. But I did not want to leave this hear and now it was good and I had not had that in so long maybe I could stay for a bit I smiled. " Um did you want to see what cloths I picked out?" I ask looking at her waiting for an answerer. It is only fair that she get tot see what was bought with her money. _

" _Sure" she answered me. I grinned I do love to show off what I wear I get to put on a fashion show._

_-Helens P.O.V_

_Chelsea seemed eager to show me what she picked out today so I told her that I wanted to see everything. She smiled I could tell in that moment she was actually happy her eyes light up and everything. When she is happy her eyes are beautiful. Chelsea had many reasons to be self conscious because of her past. I know that she has walls very high walls maybe with constant loving on she will take her walls down._

_For the moment her walls are down now that she is happy but I know that soon they will go back up._

_- Chelsea_

_I could tell Helen was thinking about something. " well come on back to my room" I say so I can show you the cloths" I told her._

_I grabbed her hand and I pulled leading her to my room. She followed me to my room. Once in my room she sat on my bed. I grabbed the bags and went to my bathroom. I pulled out all my cloths and put on my first out fit. _

_I walked out and showed her what I bought. After getting her thoughts I walked back and changed into the second outfit. _

_Ten minutes later I was done. I walked out wearing what I was wearing my first outfit I grabbed. _

_I looked at Helen, she smiled at me. "You did a good job picking out cloths this is a good start." She said with a smile, My stomach growled in hunger. "Oh sorry" I blushed " I guess I am kind of hungry" she smiled " its ok it is time for dinner about now. Plus it has been a long day." She told me with a smile " well come on then lets go down to the dining room"._

_I followed her down to the dining room for dinner everyone was also starting to appear. _

_In the dining room I sat down. I saw that Ashley had the kids with her. Henry was there and Will I had yet to meet him. I figured I soon will Helen was right I need to talk to someone about everything. I just did not do so well with that. The big guy was also their I looked around a bit nervous but I was starting to get over that. This place just felt right I couldn't explain it maybe I could stay here and be a part of this family._

_I looked down at my plate it had fried chicken, mash potatoes and brown grave and corn._

_I grinned I love every thing that was on my plate._

_I looked around waiting to start eating, Everyone sat down they started to talk about their day. I stayed quiet and prayed. Everything got quiet and I opened my eyes they were all staring at me ( like that's going to do good for her self esteem). "Oh umm" I said. _

_A/N: _

_Special thanks to Melissaadams22 for reviewing and to melandu95. _

_Now I give Melissaadams22 a slice of cake and milk, for being an awesome reviewer._

_Also meleandu95 you get a cookie. _


	6. Chapter 6: working out, and sleep

A/N: Gives self cookie

" I umm was praying" I said. Helen looked at me and smiled "cool you do what ever you want to do. No one here will say anything." She told me. " Everyone said the same thing. I smiled they didn't mind. I was done praying anyway so I started to eat.

I took my first bite after swallowing I said " oh this is who made this it is so amazing" I said. The Big guy looked at me. "I did, thank you" he said. I smiled " oh do you give lessons, I love cooking and this is way, WAY better than anything I have ever made". I said

He looked me over "I can give you lessons" he answered. " Really I thank you" I said.

( Dang now I really want what he made in the story. Dang I am hungry)

I continued eating, Pretty soon I was full, I wanted to keep eating but knew if I did I would get sick. So I chose to stay and watch every one.

These people were a family, I did noticed that something seemed to be going on between Will and Ashley or that something had gone on between them.

From watching I could tell than Henry had a special relationship with Helen and Ashley.

Everyone had finished eating, I looked around. " Umm I can help clear the table if you want" I said. Helen smiled. " Thank you but tonight it is Henrys night" she told me smiling.

-Page break

I nodded, " Ok" I said. I stood up and waited to see what everyone was going to do. They all got up and left, I left and I walked around exploring.

About an hour later I found the gym. I grinned oh sweet, I get to work out. I grinned and walked in. I started with the treadmill. Ten minutes later after running I made my way to the weights. I worked my legs then I worked my arms doing arm curls and leg extensions. Then I made my way to the punching bag, For ten minutes I hit the punching bag and kicked it.

Then I started over, my workout continued for three hours. I was dripping in sweat and I was so exhausted, I was shaking a little. My hair was plastered to my head, " Um Chelsea maybe you should take a break" I jumped , then turned. It was Ashley. "Oh Ashley, Hi" I panted. She looked me over " you look horrible you should take a break" She told me. Working out is not going to do you any good if you kill yourself" She told me.

I looked at her " yeah I just got caught up" I said sheepishly. " Sorry did you need me or anything?" I asked

She shook her head " no I was coming to work out and saw you. You looked absolutely exhausted" She told me.

She grinned at me. I looked at her, " yeah umm well I guess I should take a break" I said.

She smiled and walked over to a refrigerator she opened it and grabbed a power aide. She tossed me one

" here you go" I grabbed it . I opened it and took a drink drank about half of it and sat down to catch my breath..

About ten minutes later I was rested and I got back up and started. I got back on the treadmill and started to run.

I could feel Ashlye staring at me. "If I keep this up it will keep me from thinking of my mom" I told her.

"Oh I get it well just be careful, Mom will not like it if you get hurt." She told me, " I will this is nothing I have been through a lot more than this" I told her.

I kept running for thirty minutes at the last three minutes I was full out running I looked worse for wear than I did when Ashley walked in. I stopped the treadmill and told her I was leaving. She looked at me and smiled. " Ok well I will see you later" She smiled.

I made my way to my room and collapsed on my bed. I looked at the clock it read that it was midnight.

I rolled off my bed and gruesome pyjamas and went to my bathroom to shower. I had the hot water on the hottest it could go and turned the cold on to make it not scalding hot.

I stepped into the shower and let the spray relax my over used muscles. While I told her I had gone through I had told the truth but still I was very soar. Ten minutes later I got out the shower and I dried off. I put on my PJ'S and crawled in my bed and instantly fell asleep.

A/N:

Ok guys, tell your friends to read my story, PLEAS? I want to get more reviews and more people to read it I like making people happy. I will eventually have more about Ash and her kids Heck the next chapter is going to be s dozy because I am going to make it the actual first chapter that ties in with the show umm its going to be first season what episode do you all want it to be.

The five

Nubbins

Instinct

Or revelations


	7. Chapter 7: The Five

A/N: Ok so my friend told me, what episode to use it is obvious because of the chapter name but still. I am using the five. Tell me if you like this format, I found a copy of the script and used that to help me.

Somewhere there is a church bell ringing

Helen is standing in front of a projection screen showing medical data from an abnormal patient. The patient is me I am standing at the back of the room. It was not a real mission but this is my first mission. I have been living at the Sanctuary for several weeks. I have just been able to do missions and Helen though it would be good for me to go with her.

I stare at her listing to her talk.

-Helens P.O.V-

"This case study shows an enlarged hypothalamus, nearly twice the size of a normal human. Such increased scale is often the first indicator of abnormal abilities, which is why detailed brain mapping is often our best recourse when diagnosing new patients." She is walking toward the screen, back again up, and down the stage like.

"And now, in this situation, the patient was able to lower her body temperature to well below life-sustaining levels for days at a time." I see her pause something was wrong

A man walked into the room I did not know it but it was Nikola Tesla enters at the back of the room, she continues after her pause.

"Such examples of this simple genetic mutation are part of a larger-scale trend we are seeing worldwide." I could tell she was put off. "More appearances of extraordinary genetic abilities are cropping up at an ever-increasing rate.

I look back, see the person hand a note to an assistant, and whisper something. I watched the assistant carry the note to the front of the room. I watch the person interested something was different about him familiar I know his face. I had been reading the last few weeks about other Abnormals.

I watch the assistant hand Helen the note and tell her something she tells him thank you and Looks at me and nods. I am ready to move if needed.

Helen opens the note and reads it,

"You will be killed in less than three minutes. Meet me now. Tesla. PS. you look hot." Helen looks up with alarm. I know that it is then time to act. I turn but he has gone.

Helen tells the audience "mi scusi. An urgent matter has come up. Can we take a short recess? Fera uno breve" She pauses then makes her way to the end of the room at the door. She meets me at the door and we leave the room.

Once in the hallway I notice the person he waits as Helen walks up to him. I am right behind her.

He smirks at her "Helen Magnus. Kiss me and I'll save your life." I just stare at him did he very just say that. I wonder. He looks at me and looks me over. "Who are you?" he asks, I just stare at him refusing to answer I say one thing "I am with her" I point to Helen.

She looks at him, tilts her head, and asks him  
"and if I don't? "

He scoffs "it has been over sixty years, just plant one on me already." I just stare at the person. I stay silent because I know that it is the best thing I could do now

He turns his face to the side. As Helen moves in to kiss his cheek, he turns back and catches the kiss on his lips. Helen shoves back with irritation. I glare at him ready to do what ever Helen asked me to do.

"Nikola Tesla. You always did know how to get attention." She scolds him, wait I pause thinking for a second. "Nikola Tesla, as in The Nikola Tesla, the dude that invented the radio?" I question. The both turn and look at me as if they just remembered I was there with them.

"Yes and you Helen Magnus are still boring as ever when it comes to giving a lecture." He grabs her arm to lead her away "not with out me mister" I say and follow "But to business: Cabal agents are all over the building. If we don't leave now, things are going to get… rather bullet-ridden." He tells us I shudder bullet-ridden that does not sound fun even though I can heal I have limitations and that sounded like it could be mine either way I did not want to stick around to find out. In addition, the cabal total asses no telling what they would do or try to do to me.

Tesla takes Helen's elbow and begins walking away from the conference room. I follow them I am not willing to let her out of my sight something told me to do so would be a very bad thing to do. Helen stops and turns facing him. "And tell me why should I believe you" she asked him well actually she demands it form him.

I turn and look behind us; Cabal agents with rifles enter the conference room. Helen and I see them and resume walking quickly with Tesla. "Dang skinny man was telling the truth"

Helen asks him "I assume you have a plan other than kissing me?" As we round the corner and out of sight. I smirk Go boss you tell him I thought in my head.

Tesla responds to her "Genius, remember" Wow this one thinks very high of him self it may be true but he should not flaunt it around like that.

Helen just says "Ah" I can tell she is thinking like me. What a bloody show-off.

He leads us down and in to what I know to be catacombs. Great because he is not already very creepy as all get out.

We all three come down the stairs and stop at a door. Tesla brandishes a key before unlocking it and pushing it open and gesturing for Helen to precede him. I walk quickly behind her so not to lose her or be separated.

.

"Beauty before brains." He says looking at Helen

- Page break-

The catacombs stretch off into darkness until the lights come on as Tesla throws an old-fashioned sliding bolt across the door. Like that will keep out The Cabal I think to my self. "Charming" she tells him.

We begin walking rapidly down the corridor.

He begins to explain, "I know. Part of a 200-year-old system of catacombs underneath the city." He seemed too happy to be down here and if it was that old how were there lights down here. Especially lights that looked so newish. "I'm assuming there are other exits further on" she states the very I was wondering about.

"Should be. My contact said there would be. "He answers I groan lovely we could be trapped down here.

"Contact" she states I just sigh it was beginning to look like we were going to find out how much I could heal from wonderful. "Umhmm. Concierge at my hotel." He just grins. "Don't you love Rome?" he asks. I shake my head he was certifiable.

Helen glances back the way they came at the banging sound of Cabal agents trying to force the door. The lock falls off as agents come in with guns raised; I knew it would not hold them.

We are far enough away not to be seen but can still hear them. The person who I assume is the Head agent give this order. "Get me thermal imaging of these tunnels, ASAP. Make sure every possible exit is covered. They either surrender or they die." He did not sound happy at all. Grate thermals I cannot even blend in to the walls to hide.

-Page break Else were in the warehouse district -

Ashley rides up to shady-looking building that appears to be an abandoned warehouse in a less-than-pristine neighbourhood. A figure is huddled at the top of a short flight of stairs, drinking from a bottle in a paper bag. The figure barely looks up as Ashley gets off her bike and heads toward the stairs.

"Squid! Got you some treats. Have To say, I was surprised to get your message. I thought you said you didn't have any info for me" She pauses at the figure's non-response "Squid" She states

The figure turns and shoots Ashley with a dart of some kind. Ashley grunts and falls, apparently drugged. The figure stands up and removes sunglasses and hood to reveal John Druitt.

"You have got to be kidding me." She says as she is shot.

Ashley passes out. Druitt kneels next to her to place his hand on the back of her neck before teleporting them both away.

-Page break in the catacombs-

Helen, I and Tesla run around a corner and stop, pressed up against the wall. Cabal agents can be seen searching the catacombs in the background.

The head cabal agent orders "Through here." Did I mention how I really hate these people?

Helen begins to reach for her gun while Tesla faces her. I am ready to fight if need be."

"Well, they're really pissed at you. What did you do?" He asks. I snort what did not we do I wonder.

She answers "I stole three witches from a crypt in Scotland" I smirk oh you naughty thing you. I think in my head. Haha it is not as if I was not there they just evacuated me, as I was not ready to fight or be on a mission at that time. Those chicks were cool I missed them and wished they did not give them self's up.

He shakes his head "Stealing. You. I'm appalled" I just smirk.

Helen checks her gun; at that moment, I wish I had a gun somewhat anyway.  
"Shut up and help me," She ordered. I am flexing my arms and fists.

"My god, you look so sexy with a gun." He tells her, Oh God could he be any sappier" I wonder. I mean dude come on here we were trapped underground in the tunnels of death as I had taken to call them and here he is hitting on her.

Cabal agents approach the corner and Helen pistol-whips one in the face. Score one for the boss lady. I smirk, the second agent grabs her wrist and just as I am about to jump in Tesla shoves him up a wall by the throat. Ok so he could have the person and points to him for getting the bad person.

He transforms and in his vampire voice "Leave her alone." He growls whoa he is somewhat scary like that, I think.

Helen sees that Tesla has transformed his eyes have gone black and his teeth are pointed as he raises a now-clawed hand to threaten the agent and growls. She turns to point her gun at Tesla instead of the agent. "Nikola, that's enough' she threatens.

Tesla visibly relaxes, his eyes change back, and he throws the agent to the ground. Helen briefly tracks the agent's fall before again aiming her gun at Tesla. Tesla chuckles and grins as he walks toward the wall nearer to Helen and me.

"Well, that was exciting, huh?" He quips I roll my eyes he was like a child but with ADD and claws and teeth.

"A little too much so. You haven't stopped taking your medication, have you," she says to him.

"No, no, no. I just, I just got a little excited." He briefly glances down at gun that Helen is still pointing at him. "Come on, Helen, I don't feed on humans. I made that vow long ago and I intend to keep it." I shudder blood gross I hate blood. Plus I am rather freaked out by this guy. I have not had much time to process what was going on. Finally, I could. "Oh" I breathe in and out. "Not here" I whisper I look at Helen.

"Chelsea are you ok, I have not thought how this would be affecting you," She said. I node "I-I-I yes just a bit freaked" I say.

Tesla looks at me and then at Helen questioningly. "I have issues" is all I tell him. I was working on my breathing. "Carry on" I say to them and they do.

Helen still looking frightened and suspicious lowers her gun. Tesla turns to lead the way down another corridor. Tesla stops under an empty light socket and sticks his finger in it. There is sparking before all the lights in the corridor turn on.

What a show-off I think to my self-shaking my head. I am in my own thoughts and do not here the rest of what they say.

Tesla appears in a blur of movement from the side tunnel we were inside-tunnel sending a cabal agent flying backwards into the second agent. Helen goes out from the tunnel and moves to check the downed men while Tesla pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his hand. I know that he would have no problem killing me if I got in his way. Well he had no problem trying to kill me. But I do not know my limits and I in no hurry to find them out.

"Come on. There will be more where they came from," She says. She looks at me and shakes her head. I know that they are dead. I feel sad but only for a second. I rember that they are cabal and want to kill us.

Tesla grins and moved off down the corridor. "This is fun, isn't it? Just like old times, back in London? When was that, forty-two? Forty-three? "He states, Helen looks a bit uncomfortable. I know then that something happened. I wondered what it was.

"I prefer not to think about it." She tells him not that he listens he continues.  
"Come on, Helen. Every major spy agency in the world was looking for me. I needed your help. And besides, what's a faked death among friends" He asked I was right and it was sounding like something interesting.

"Whose hare-brained notion was it to supply every allied government with plans for your death ray weapon" She snapped, Death ray he is a genius and that is what he came up with. How original I thought. Well giving him some credit that was ages ago, it could have been original then who knows? Well they do but I do not.

The press against the wall and I camouflage on the other side of them. "Well, I thought they'd all share and that peace would break out. I did. I had my Nobel speech all memorized." I shake my head seriously, what goes on in his head.

I was concentrating on staying camouflaged. So I did not here anything that was said. Until they left.

Helen turns back to Tesla with a suspicious expression. Great I knew it we should not trust this guy.

"How did you know the Cabal were after me and Chelsea" She asked him. I turned and looked at him. I was thanking I went over everything in my head.

Tesla responded with "I watch them and they watch me. We have had a few entanglements over the years, but you know, I have never done anything so stupid as to actually steal from them. " He seemed to be scolding her he looked over at me for a brief second. I just stared at him I did not trust him.

"I've had my contacts keeping an ear to the ground for any Cabal movements since they attacked my sanctuary. I would have known beforehand if they were going to make a move on me here. In fact, they did not show up until after you arrived. They are not after me, are they? They want you. " She told him having figured out, I looked at him he was smiling and I knew then that Helen was right.

Tesla just grinned "You haven't lost your touch, either" he said. I looked at him, " you- you what were you thinking dragging Helen and me into this. I mean if you liked her then why did." I hissed at him.

Helen put her hand on my shoulder " calm down Chelsea we need to keep calm" I nodded.

-Page brake with Ashley-

Ashley startles awake, she found her self handcuffed to a chair in a room full of picture frames and mirrors that appear to be in storage. She struggles briefly against the handcuffs before subsiding. She did not know wear she was at she did not recognize this place. "Okay, you can come out and gloat now, if you want. I am awake. " She said to the person who took her they were not in sight but she knew that he was there.

Ashley looks in the mirror, and sees a door opens and Druitt enter.

Druitt looks at her and begins talking "there'll be no gloating. I find that… extremely ill-mannered" he warned her.

He crosses the room and drapes his coat over a rack.

Ashley stares at him, "Well, what's your next move, then? Are you going to teleport me to the top of the Eiffel Tower and leave me hanging by my underpants" She taunts

Druitt just chuckle she is thinking how much she is like her mother.

"Or are you going to make it fast" She asks him?

He turns to face Ashley "neither"

Ashley was getting frustrated. "Then what the hell do you want from me"?

He looks at her trying not to show how worried he was.  
"Honestly? I need your help".

Ashley looks horrified great she though just what she needed. "You have a kind of a violent way of asking for help, FYI" she said.

"I wish you no harm. But it was urgent that we speak" he told her.

"and I'm listening. Let the insanity fly" she muttered.

Druitt states "of course, that's what you'd think of me. That I am unstable, deranged"

"That's pretty much what I call everybody who feeds me to lizard creatures. But I can be a bit harsh sometimes" She says to him she is not amused.

"Ashley, what happened before was deeply regrettable. I apologize for my actions without reservation. I can only ask for your forgiveness. There are things you need to know, about your mother. She is in grave danger. " He warns her you can hear it in his voice that he does regret what he did.

"Dude, she's my mom. She's always in grave danger" she points out this guy was stupid.

"Please, Ashley, there's little time. I need to know where she is" he is desperate he keeps it from his voice but it is obvious he is worried.

Ashley stares at his the guy was begging for her help but he had her trapped. "Me handcuffed to a chair, you babbling about time and danger. No, I don't see why I should help you" She told him.

"I would like nothing more than to free you" he told her.

Druitt begins walking towards Ashley, who loudly scoots her chair away from him.

"But you would undoubtedly try to kill me." He finished, Ashley glared at him.

Ashley smirked at him with a wide-eyed smile "me she said innocently"

"Did your mother not give you some sort of explanation as to who I was" he asked slightly confused.

"She told me you were someone from her days back in London before she set up shop here" she stated.

Druitt looks appalled and stunned he was hurt how could Helen not tell her who he really was? Sure, he was not the best person but he was still her father.

"Oh! Oh, and that she was pretty sure you would never return because she had killed you. Trust me, I will be speaking to her about that. Talk about a blown call." She said angrily.

"We don't have time for this. My sole purpose in bringing you here was for your own benefit as well as hers" he told Ashley.

Druitt begins walking towards Ashley again and Ashley scoots away she is using her hands as she palms a lock pick down to where she can begin working on the cuffs.

"You'll have to trust me" he tells her.

-Page break in the catacombs-  
Tesla peering at them around a corner, Helen standing behind him, I am behind her. We begin to walk down a corridor as soon as the agents are out of sight. Away from the cabal agents.

"You've always been reckless. But contacting me directly while the Cabal was following you…" Tesla cuts her off. "Oh, I know. It was not one of my best ideas. But hey, I had no choice. I needed to see you" he explains.

"Then use the proper channels. Contact one of my facilities and have them arrange a secure location" she tells him, I roll my eyes for a genius this man was stupid.

"Would you rather have me endanger one of your sanctuaries or just you" He asks her.

"How about neither? Nikola, you dropped out of sight before the end of World War II, never to be seen or heard from again" She tells him, I just stare at the two of them.

"Well, I did die a lonely, impoverished, pitiful old man. Thanks for the funeral, by the way. I heard it was quite nice" he says jokingly. I roll my times " is this really the time" I mutter under my breath so that they cant hear me.

"I faked your death to save your life, so that your work could continue. I think I'm owed an explanation as to your whereabouts since then." She tells him. Really he was a horrible friend I mean she did all that for him and he did that to her.

"Hey, perfecting the use of electricity and radio waves? Hard acts to follow, okay but I have kept busy" he started.

"At Oxford, all those years ago, what we did was more than just pushing boundaries. For me, it was personal" He tells her Oh I realize that he is one of The Five. Helen had told me about them she did not mention any names or anything but, she explained what they did.

"As it was for all of us." she rebukes him.

I roll my eyes shaking my head.  
-Helens p.o.v-

I have a Flashback to of my past self I am terrified and crying out in pain. Druitt holds my hand with a worried expression. A hand holds a needle with some dark fluid in it. Tesla is there.

I shake my head to get the memory out of my head.

-end point of view-

Tesla smiles "you all changed, whereas I found out who I really am. And the more I embrace that, the more I realize just how little I've accomplished"

"Your gifts to the world will live on long after you die, whenever you actually die" Helen tells him.

"You think you can call this existence "living?" The Cabal hunt me at every turn. " He says. I look at him he is hiding something else. Just what we need right now I think.

"But why? You have been underground for decades. We both know the Cabal only go after what they perceive to be of value" She asked him concerned. "Or a threat" her eyes narrowed.

Tesla walks away past Helen. She turns to look after him with suspicion and growing alarm. My eyes narrow I know that he is defiantly hiding something.

Tesla, Helen and I are walking down even more corridors

"Why would the Cabal see you as a threat" she demands. My eyes are trained on him trying to figure him out.

"I'm a vampire. Some people are threatened by that" he says as if its obvious.

"Only part, Nikola. Pureblood vampires were wiped out centuries ago. Besides, you alone are not enough to make the Cabal this angry. What's really going on?" I am behind them not really paying attention to what they were saying. I even though I did not trust him and though he was a bit stupid, at least in this situation he was Hot. I was trying not to star at him go-go eyed and succeeded in that but I still stared at him.

"The Ancient Ones, they were intelligent, gifted, powerful, until a bunch of church-folk decided that our race was impure, evil, and not only did they hunt them down, kill them off, but they turned our species into a cultural joke. " He pouts

"Ancient vampires were the Caesars, the pharaohs of civilization. Humans were enslaved, they rose up with good reason. If the world knew the truth.." Tesla cut her off and continued.

"Humans were conquered because we were smarter and stronger. And when vampires ruled the world, it was a golden age. Science, art, architecture all advanced. And after they killed them off, what happened" He asked looking at us seriously.

"The Dark Ages" She said I did not know so I just shrugged.

"And now people think we're allergic to garlic and that we can turn into bats at will. It's beyond insulting" He turns a corner "This way" He directs us.

Helen, Tesla I turn a corner.

"As though a vial of stale water blessed by some priest would have any other effect than a bad taste in my-" Tesla pauses mid-sentence, and Helen turns to look back the way they came as a rumbling noise starts.

"Earthquake" Helen stated. I was nervous I did not like this stomach felt all funny.

He looked bad "Worse" he told us.

Tesla shoved Helen into a side corridor just as the shockwave hits and throws him 15 feet backward into the wall. I go flying as well. As the dust settles, Helen clicks on her flashlight and comes back out of the side corridor. I am hanging on the wall by a jutting piece of wood through my chest Tesla is nest to me but the wood is at about where his heart should be. His head hangs loosely as if he is dead or unconscious. Helen walks over to me and him. I look up at her blood is pulling out my mouth.

"Ouch" I say moaning I find it hard to breath the wood must in my lungs. I push my self forward. Off the piece of wood, I fall to the. Ground Helen is focused on him because she knows this is something I can heal from because I had fallen down the stairs and I had been impaled.

Helen worried "Nikola" says.

Nikola draws a sudden breath and Helen jumps slightly.

Doing a Dracula impersonation he says "I vant to suck your blood" . He looks down at me. " Oh no, I am-" He starts to say sadly whoa he feels bad because of me getting hurt. I stand up I have healed. "I am ok" I say and cough up blood. I wipe my mouth and look at the blood and shrug.

Helen looks relived that he is ok. "Get down from there". She tells him. He

groans as he shoves himself off the stake impaling him, landing on his feet and looking down at the bloodstained hole in his shirt. "How did" He asked me. "I can heal and camouflage my self, like a lizard that is my abnormality" I tell him

"Irony is, I once owned the patent to that weapon. I never should have sold it to Edison, cheapskate that he was." He picks out splinters. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Do you think this is funny? Tricking me into helping you with whatever game you are playing with the Cabal? I don't appreciate being put in the line of fire." Helen snaps at him I glare at him " neither do I just because I can heal does not mean it does not hurt" I tell at him.

"Helen… " he starts but she ignores him and starts talking.

"You've always been like this, haven't you? Selfish and arrogant, putting your own desires before everyone else's" She starts to rant, I grin Helen is so awesome when she gets on to people.

"I brought you here for two reasons: Because only you can help me finish what I'm working on and because I love you." He tells her. I roll my eyes its so obvious that he loves her I mean come on I think to my self.

"Yes, so you keep- "she pauses as her shocked brain catches up with her ears "What"?

"I always have" He tells her.

Helen stares at Tesla with growing alarm and ill-concealed revulsion as Tesla reaches out to caress her cheek. Ha, she does not feel the same way about him. Mentally I giggle

"More than that lunatic Druitt ever did" he tells her whoa that the name of the dude that infiltrated the Sanctuary before I got there. Wait no way she was in love with no I thought.

Tesla lets his hand fall after Helen shifts minutely away from him, I just stare in shock.

"I mislead you and I deeply apologize for that, but I had to see you" He tells her.

Helen is in wide-eyed shock 'You're serious, aren't you" She asks the light bulb went off in her head.

Tesla gives a brief smile that fades as Helen continues to stare at him

Druitt is standing in front of Ashley, who still sits on the chair with her hands behind her back, apparently handcuffed. Druitt sets a bottle of water down.

"We knew each other in London, your mother and I, when we were young. In fact, we were rather close." He tells Ashley.

Ashley shakes her head "See, now I know you're full of crap." She scoffs

"Because she's a hundred and fifty-eight years old?" He asks Ashley confused surly Helen told her about herself.

Druitt picks up water bottle and slowly walks towards Ashley.

"First off, she's a hundred and fifty-seven… And I get that she is special, it's… some sort of accident of her genetic makeup. But the chances of two people having the same defect"

Druitt interrupts her "Are much higher if it's no accident" He offers the bottle to Ashley "You sure? "

Ashley slaps Druitt's hand away with her now unruffled hands, kicking him in the stomach as she comes up out of the chair yelling. Druitt lands on his back as Ashley kicks his feet out from under him. As Druitt rolls over to get to his feet, Ashley gets an arm around his neck in a chokehold. Druitt rolls over to pin her to the floor beneath him, her arm still around his neck from behind.

Irritated he tells her "this is tedious."

Druitt teleports them into the middle of a busy intersection.

He shouts over the noise of traffic and Ashley's exclamations of surprised alarm "Should we talk here? "What are you doing" she asks slightly scared

Druitt teleports them to a rocky ledge above a river of lava.

"Or here?"

"Oh my God" Ashley screams

Druitt teleports them to a point in mid-air, tens of stories above a paved street.

Ashley screams as they plummet towards the street below.

"Stop it! Stop it"

Druitt teleports them back to the floor of the warehouse, landing with a bump with Ashley still behind and beneath him. Ashley is gasping for air. Druitt is irritated. "As I said, there's little time. I need to know where Helen is"

Ashley lies on the floor coughing and gasping for breath.

-PAGE BREAK IN THE CATOCOMBS-

Helen and Tesla stand facing each other in the same spot. There is a runnel of blood dripping down the wall from the stake Tesla had been impaled on. I am standing off to the side.

"Back at Oxford, the others used the Source for power and for greed, but you… You altered yourself out of a pure desire for knowledge." He tells her, oh God he had it bad. I grinned this was like a soap opera.

- P.O.V CHANGE Tesla flash back-

Helen cries out in pain as she is injected with the dark substance seen in the last flashback. Druitt has worried face flashes past and we see Helen's hand holding someone else's.

Flash back ends.

"You're the only scientist, perhaps the only person I've ever really admired."

- end P.O.V-

Helen glances over her shoulder as she hears approaching footsteps, then grabs Tesla's elbow and pulls him down the corridor. I bend down and pick up a piece of wood that was on the floor so I would have a weapon. I then followed them.

-page brake with Ashley-

Ashley is sitting on the same chair, handcuffs hanging from a single wrist. Druitt holds out a small locket, laying open so that Ashley can see the picture of Helen inside. Ashley takes it.

"This picture was taken by Henry Talbot in Southampton, eighteen eighty-uh, something. I forget the exact date." He told her sadly, even though they had a past that had bad things in it, he loved Helen still.

"Where did you get this" She asks amazed.

"As a gift, from your mother while we were both at Oxford, though she was just auditing courses in those days. No women were allowed to enroll." he gives a small laugh "A rule she railed against with a vengeance, believe me"

"You were college buddies with my mom." she asks unbelievingly

"Yes, at first. Things became more serious between us later." He tells Ashley smiling remembering the old memories.

"Okay, dude, you have to stop referring to my mom as your ex or seriously, I will kill you." She tells him grosses out and seriously pissed off. Druitt reaches out to retrieve the locket. Ashley returns it with some reluctance.

"We were part of something, something we called The Five. A small group dedicated to expanding our knowledge of the physical world by the most unconventional means." He tells her.

"How can you be old like her" Ashley asks him very seriously wanting to know what her mum lied to her about.

"Unlike what you've been told, your mother was not born with a genetic abnormality. No, she chose to become something different. We all did. We were so curious to know what humans could become. Evolve into, given the chance. " He explained how Helen changed and became special.

"Who were the others" she asked him.

"Besides your mother and myself was Nigel Griffin, Sir James Watson, and Nikola Tesla" He tells her who all was in the group known as The Five.

"As in… the-" she pauses when he starts specking again.

"Yes, the same. Though I still say he leeched off Edison and cheated Marconi. But, I digress… Have you heard of the species _sanguine vampiris_" He tells her

"Yeah, vampire. They're extinct" she tells him how stupid was he she wondered.

"Not quite. They were all but exterminated by the Church centuries ago. Those who lived through the purges were made sterile. Your mother was able to procure a very rare sample of ancient, untainted vampire blood, one that was collected before the sterilization of the species was carried out. Blood that supposedly possessed miraculous properties. No one had ever dared inject pure _sanguine vampiris_ until your mother derived a serum from it"

He explains to Ashley.

**FLASHBACK** - Druitt's

Helen sits in a chair with Druitt kneeling next to her. A man whose face is off screen walks towards her, holding a needle full of serum. Another man is standing behind Helen's chair, visible only from the chest down.

FIRST MAN (TESLA):  
"It's ready"

SECOND MAN (GRIFFIN):  
"You don't have to go first. John or I could have a go to start"

THIRD MAN (WATSON):  
"He's right. No need for unnecessary heroics. The side-effects are completely unknown"

HELEN:  
Nervous, but trying to hide it "Thank you, gentlemen. But this experiment was of my design. I shall be the one to prove it's worth"

Druitt takes Helen's hand to get her attention.

DRUITT:  
"Helen, you're certain"

HELEN:  
"We've risked too much to turn back now we need to know"

Druitt smiles slightly as Helen turns back towards the man with the needle.

HELEN:  
"You may proceed, Nikola."

Nikola slowly injects Helen with the serum. Helen winces as the needle breaks the skin and gasps in pain just after the entire serum has been injected, clutching at Druitt's and Nikola's hands. Both men look deeply concerned. Helen turns wide, frightened eyes to Druitt.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Confused Ashley asks "wait a minute, she's part vampire"

"No. She is human, and so much more. After each of us was injected, we received unique… gifts as a result. " Druitt explains to her.

"Yeah, seen yours in action, thanks." Ashley tells him

"Griffin's molecules became photosensitive, Watson's mind grew to new heights, and Tesla's reaction was the most dramatic. His genetic disposition brought forth vampiris traits, which had lain dormant in his genes. But your mother? Well, her gift was the most simple and elegant." He says remembering.

We here a Cabal Agent we are farther down the corridor from him, Helen. I and Tesla are in a side corridor. Helen stops abruptly as green laser lights from Cabal agents' gun shine across her path. She, I, and Tesla turn back, only to realize that Cabal agents are also coming in from the other direction. We flatten ourselves on either side of the alcove we are in.. I am scared so I camouflage my self I blend in with the wall.

"I, I feel so safe when I'm with you" He tells her what the crap is he stupid if they catch us we are dead.

Helen whispers to him urgently "Quiet" she stares at him

Tesla grins, but remains silent.

"We're going to have to fight our way out of here. No killing" She tells him. She looks at me to see if I was ok with this, I do not like fighting or violence. I had grabbed the board to protect my self but I most likely would not use it. I nod I knew I would have to fight

"Said the woman with the gun to the vampire" He tells her, I snort that was somewhat funny.

"Just follow my lead" she tells him she turns to look at me. "Sorry" I mutter looking down. " Oh I am not mad Chels not at you never at you" she tells me in a quiet voice.

"It won't be necessary" he says in a normal voice. I wince was he stupid they were right by us. I glared at him

"I, for one, don't intend to get captured or killed" she says angrily

"You won't" He says in a singsong voice. What was he planning.

"What do you mean" she asked him. I just stared at him, he had something up his sleeve.

Tesla smiles. Cabal agents start yelling. Helen looks down the corridor as several gunshots are fired I tilt my head to the side. Tesla steps across to Helen. The gunfire and yelling start to drop off.

"The playing field just got levelled" He smirked.

Tesla turns and leaves the alcove. I walked forward as does Helen and I stare at his as he walks wow he had a nice bum. I shake my head so not the place I think to my self.

Helen, Tesla and I go down a corridor to find Head Agent lying dead on the ground. Helen's flashlight reveals lines of blood across his neck. She kneels next to him.

"My god. What did this she asked him concerned. I kneel down next to her " Is he dead or can I" I ask Helen. She shakes her head " he is gone" she told me. I sigh and shake my head even though he is the bad guy I wish I could have healed him.

"It's not so much the "what" as the "why" that counts" he tells us. I look at him angry.

"This is your project, isn't it" Helen stands and approaches Tesla, "This is what you've been working on." She says growl waiting for him to answered even though I already know that it is his doing

"Tonight, you get to witness the rebirth of the greatest abnormal that ever walked the Earth" I stared on horror no he could not mean.

Helen turns as she hears two vampires approaching, taking a step back and pointing her gun at them. One growls. I stand up and raise my board. One growls at me, I snarl soundlessly at it.

"My god, Nikola, what have you done" she asks worried.

Tesla turns to face Helen, still grinning "Welcome to the future"

-Page break with Ashley-  
Druitt is kneeling in front of Ashley, removing the last handcuff from Ashley's wrist.

"I realize you need time to process all this. That isn't a luxury that we have." He tells her matter of fact like.

Druitt finishes with the handcuffs and moves back to sit in a chair opposite Ashley.

"I like your story. It's a nice story" she said flatly.

"Tesla's intent on making contact with your mother. Imminently. Now whatever you may think of me, of The Five, he's easily the most dangerous" he warns Ashley.

"Good twist. Not enough" She tells him.

"Ashley, I am not your enemy. Not any more" He tells her seriously.

"Baldy, you invaded our house. You fed me to a giant iguana. If that's not enough to make you my enemy, then what the hell is " She tells him angrily.

Druitt is irritated "Oh, I was wrong to try to reason with you, you're incapable of seeing the truth"

"What truth" she asks him defensively.

"That you have no concept of the meaning of your work. You just shoot, maim, and capture whatever Mommy tells you, without a single regard for the consequences of your actions" He tells her he is getting pissed off.

"That is not true" she hisses at him.

"You're a killer, all right. You live for the thrill of the hunt, the exquisite rush of that moment of violence. You find it utterly intoxicating. I know the feeling very well myself"

He tells her having lost his temper.

Ashley lunges out of the chair and grabs Druitt by the throat "I am nothing like you" She yells.

"Oh, you'd like nothing more than to kill me, resurrect your wounded pride… Get some blood on your hands. The only reason you haven't really tried is because you aren't sure if you can pull it off" he tells her sarcastically.

Ashley is still holding him by the throat, her eyes watering.

"We don't have time. We have to go" he tells her.

Ashley lets go and takes half a step back, hands on hips.

"I'm appealing to your judgment, to your intuition. I want you to think! Not just act. See, I brought you here to help you, Ashley, give you the chance to make a choice. To show you a world your mother has kept hidden from you. Do not turn away from it. Trust me. Help me save your mother." He pleads wanting Ashley just to listen and believe him.

-Page break catacombs-  
The two vampires are standing still, growling quietly.

"What the hell are they" Helen asks I want to know the same thing.

Tesla crosses over to stand with them, I stared at him then looked down and blushed. I was thanking. The last few weeks I had come so far. I was no longer the scared person I had been I still had many issues but I issues still.

"Well, in a very basic sense, they're me" I rolled my eyes.

"You found a way to revive the species" she asked him.

"The question" he holds up a knife he cuts his own hand "Could I use my own altered DNA to turn a boring old _homo sapien_ into a higher, more evolved species" He told us.

Tesla knelt next to the body of Head Agent and dribbled some of his own blood into his mouth. One of the vampires hands Tesla a U-shaped metal bar with copper wiring wrapped around the middle. "And the answer is so simple, it will make you cry watch" He told us.

Tesla touched the two ends of the bar in his hand to Head Agent's corpse. Electricity arcs from the points. Head Agent arches and yells. Helen looks alarmed and horrified. So did I what he did was horrible. Tesla just grins. Head Agent is yelling changes tone as Tesla stops shocking him. I am standing next to Helen I hid my face in her shoulders. The Head Agent's eyes are black and his teeth pointed. Tesla smiles in triumph at Helen. Head Agent gets to his feet faster than the eye can follow, growling at Helen and brandishing now-clawed hands.

-page break with Ashley-

Ashley is standing in front of a mirror. She turns away to face Druitt, who is still sitting in the same chair.

"What does Tesla want with my mom" She asks him?  
Druitt looks at her and answers "Tesla's intent on creating an army of deadly creatures. Topple the Cabal finally. Helen will undoubtedly refuse his offer to join him in his efforts, and when she does…He will kill her" He is completely serious and not making any of it up it is obvious from how he is talking.

"How do you know all this" she asked him.

"Because. He came to me first." Druitt begins to unbutton the top buttons on his shirt. "My last encounter with your mother did, indeed, leave me close to death. But Tesla found me, revived me. And when I refused him, well… Nothing quite like electroshock therapy to clear the mind." He tells her " It is why I am no longer your enemy.

Druitt pulls his shirt aside to reveal several circular burns on his chest.

"My god" she whispers horrified at the sight.

"And the rage that once fuelled me is gone." He clears his throat of emotion "I'm whole once again, Together, we can save her. But I need to know where she is. I am your only hope".

Ashley remains silent, bites back tears. "Pleading Please. I need to make things right. For you. For her." He tells her.

-Page break catacombs-

Tesla is faces Head Agent "Well, thanks for joining the party. Now, uh, go join the others"

Helen is backing slowly away, eyes wide, Tesla turns to her. I back up away from them.

"See, the coolest thing about me using my own DNA to reanimate the dead is… he laughs…. They do whatever I say." He tells us yeah so he totally does not have a big head.  
"They're practically mindless." She tells him, I nod agreeing with her.

"I know. They are fast, vicious, strong, but they are as dumb as tree stumps. Which defeats the whole purpose of the project" He says I could tell that that fact made him sad?

"You want me to help you make them intelligent" she asks him disbelievingly.

"This is the culmination of everything we stood for as The Five: Pushing boundaries, exploring realms of science that other people were afraid to. Just imagine! " He goes off into a monologue. Wow doesn't he know anything doing that is when something happens.

He turns to the toward the three vampires "_Sanguine Vampiris._ Reborn" Wow do all evil scientists tread the same book on this kind of stuff. I wonder I sigh he no longer seems so hot to me know because of his stupidity.

"They would only enslave us again. " She warns him, I find my self agreeing with her.

"Well, I don't think human beings are doing such a good job of it right now, do you? Hmm? You and I could usher in a new golden age of thought and culture and peace… " he counters

"You're mad, Nikola" she counters.

"No!" in his normal tone voice, "The Philadelphia Experiment was mad. But this… is progress" he tells us.

Tesla is standing in front of his vampires, facing Helen and me.

"We all know the Abnormals are on the rise. And now, we just need somebody to lead them"

"You" she questions. I just stare at him.

"Us, You saw how my Mini-Me's handled those trackers earlier tonight. Now just imagine, an army of them, huh? But massively intelligent! You and I could give the Cabal- -" wow this man is a psychotic genius I think to my self and he scars me.

Helen raises her gun and shoots Him three times. He falls back to be caught by the vampires behind him as Helen and I turn and run. Tesla stands up and looks down at his chest briefly before looking back the way Helen and I had run.

"Ouch" He says calmly in a way that scared the crap out of me. He turns to the vampires.

"Get them" he tells them. I hear this and urge Helen to run faster. I here the vampires to come running after us.

the creature in pursuit.]

We are running down a corridor with the two vampires close behind. She turns and shoots them eight times. They stagger but keep coming after us. She turns and we continue running.

-Page break with Ashley and Druitt catacombs -

Druitt and Ashley hurry through the corridors "Can we be certain they came down here" He asks Ashley.

Ashley stops and picks up something off the ground, standing she shows it to Druitt. It is a bullet casing to Druitt. "Definitely one of mom's" she says

"She always carries a gun' he questions Ashley that is not the Helen he knows.

They both look down the corridor as they hear sounds of distant shots. Ashley pulls her gun and aims down the corridor. "With good reason" she tells him. Druitt follows as Ashley begins moving toward the gunfire.

-Page break catacombs with Helen Tesla and me-

Helen is standing with her back to a small cross-corridor, facing the two slowly advancing vampires. She shoots them another two times before she runs out of ammunition. The two vampires rush in for the kill as Helen raises her hands to defend herself. I raise my board ready to fight to.

"Not yet" Tesla orders them.

Both vampires stop immediately. Helen gasps for air, looking distinctly unrelieved. Tesla's eyes are black and his teeth are pointed. My shoulders dropped I was breathing hard from adrenaline.

"Not yet. Back off" he ordered again.

Helen lowered her hands and I lowered my board, both of us still breathing heavily.

Shaking head slightly "Helen" he sighed "Nice shooting" he tells her. "You Chelsea nice running your loyal but that is going to be your end.

"I thought you loved me" she told him. I sighed yeah until you shot him.  
Tesla glanced off to side as if in contemplation "Did I? Oh. I don't think it's going to work out." He told her I rolled my eyes what a cry bag I thought.

Helen smiled bitterly for a moment as she advanced on Tesla. I snort well might as well piss him off as much as she could. "Well, then. Guess I can tell you that, at Oxford… No one liked you."

Condescendingly Tesla "Aw, Was it because I was a genius" he asks her.

Helen smirks and continued to rip him a new one I was right behind her. "No. Because you were an obnoxious ass" she snapped at him.

Tesla just laughs "Well. Guess who's still standing" he taught

Helen jumps and backs into me and Tesla grunts in pain I hear a sound. It is Druitt, he teleports in. I look down and see Druitt's bloody fist sticking out of Tesla's stomach. Druitt leans around to look at Tesla with a grim smile on his face.

"John" She says. I am blinking in shock.

"Hello, Nikola" Druitt says in a very creepy way. Druitt abruptly pulls his fist out of Tesla, who cries out in pain and falls. The other three now very angry vampire's growl as Helen turns quickly to face them and backs away toward Ashley and Druitt. I back up and into Ashley, I grab her hand. Druitt reaches around Helen and Ashley All of us teleport away.

-Page break out of the catacombs somewhere in Rome-

Helen immediately shoves away and whirls to face him. I let go of Ashley's hand.

Ashley faces Druitt from a step behind Helen. I step back and end up standing next to Ashley.

"John! What are you doing? " She asks him

I stare at him, this was Jack the ripper. I felt a trill of fear but pushed it aside I can heal myself and what ever he does to me.

"Saving your life." He tells her

"Why" She asks him surprised.

"You've had a long night, Helen. I'm simply glad to see you safe and sound." He tells her, I can tell that he loves her.

"The blood I gave you. It should have crippled you, or worse" she told him.

"It did" he tells her seriously.

"Then how-?"he tells her. I stare at him wondering what happened.

Druitt pauses and exchanges glances with Ashley. Helen follows Druitt's gaze. Ashley nods at Druitt, blinking back tears. I stare at them I have backed up and I am not by them but I am close enough to here what they say.

Druitt bows slightly and says "Ashley can explain" He then teleports away. Helen looks at Ashley, who can't quite meet her mother's eyes. I am sitting down and leaning against the wall. Ashley and Helen walk silently to the end of the walkway where they have a bird's-eye view of the city. Helen sighs quietly, on the brink of tears, and looks at Ashley. Ashley looks back. I look at them pretty sure, I have figured out who he was. I mean it was obvious to me any way he looked very similar to Ashley. I close my eyes and think of every thing that happened the last few hours.

I got to say I did pretty good I did not freak out like I thought to my self. I have come so far. I look at Helen and Ashley they would have so many things to discuss, I felt wrong being here in this privet family moment. I mean this was so privet I should not be here.  
"He's my father, isn't he" she asked her mother. I looked down I try and block out the conversation.  
Helen looks at Ashley "Yes. He is" she tells Ashley.

I am looking at my shirt and the hole and the blood. I pick at the hole. It is very interesting. I look up at them. Ashley nods, takes a deep breath, and blinks back her own tears as she turns to look out over the city. Helen regards her silently for a moment before turning toward the view.

"Never shown you Rome, have I" Helen asks her. I smile at them well they seemed to have reached an understanding.

"There was never time" Ashley says smiling sadly.  
" I have a lot to make up for…. She pauses…. Shall we?" Helen holds her hand out to Ashley. Ashley looks down at it for a moment, takes a deep breath and looks back out over the city. Helen keeps her hand out, watching Ashley silently and still fighting tears. Ashley takes another deep breath and swallows hard.

Oh hey look at that I have shards of wood in my legs and arms. I start picking them out. They start walking off, I jump up I have gotten the shards of wood out by the time they start to leave. I don't know my way around or the launge. So I have to stay with them.

Oh my gosh this chapter took me so long. Hope you guys like it. If not i wont do the next chapters like this.


	8. Chapter 8: warriors

A/N: Ok some of you will thin that she is not being affected by what happened to her. But she will later this is how Chelsea is she just ignores it.

-page break-

Oh my gosh, I am almost incoherent I am so excited. My first real mission, after the event in Rome, I decided more training and Helen agreed to hold off on putting me out in the field. Sure I helped a bit with the kid that had the laser eye thing. I mostly for that stayed out of the way. Watched in the background to make sure that no one got hurt. When Helen got infected on the submarine I was sick so I stayed in bed I did not eve know that her and Will were gone.

-page break-

Will, Ashley, Helen and I enter the dark warehouse with flashlights. Ash and I both have guns. Ashley's gun is gold and its her favourite one the one her mum gave

Her. My gun also given by her is awesome it is pure ivory, I have a second one I use on my hip but it is not a tranquilizer gun but a real gun it is ebony coloured. Being the big dork that I am it makes me think of devil may cry. Then I want to start singing the song. But I do not sing luckily.

Walking around I hear Ashley ask "what do you think went on here, executions"? I have noticed all the blood and it makes me sick and wonder what DID go on in hear. I turn and look at everyone when Helen starts to talk. "There's a great range in age for this blood. Some of it seems months old, and others seem very fresh."

"Medium velocity impact spatter, multiple trajectories, all consistent with repeated blunt trauma." Will picks something up off the floor "Endwell" he states. He then explains to us what it is "it's a tool cut-men use to stop a fighter's eye from closing." Helen walks to a shelf and picks something up "Epinephrine, if used topically, it can stop bleeding." Helen walks over to Will and Ashley with a vial in her hand.

I look at all the splattered blood and think I don know much about forensics so blood splatters don't mean the same to me as they do Will but it is familiar. I think and think. It comes to me. Boxing, wrestling MMA, all of that I used to watch it with my brother. Back before people started hating me when I a little thing like maybe twelve. We even would go to fights that they had in town. A lot of times we got to see the matt's and they looked like this. " You think this was a training facility?" Ashley asks "Or a fight ring." Will says. I look up and tell them. It is a fight ring When I was twelve I was really in to boxing and all that stuff. When to a few matches and seen the matt's this is what they always looked like afterwards." The three of them look at me disbelieving, " what its true it was the only way I could spend time with my brother so I forced my self to watch it and like it." I shrugged"Its not exactly Caesar's" Helen said looking around. I look around to she is right but for underground fighting it would work. "For bare-knuckle throw-downs it would work." Will tells her.

We hear something and turn toward it with flashlight and guns. It's a man. Helen walks toward the man. "My God!" she says I can tell she knows the man. "Who are you?" he asks her. He is hurt and I can tell he does not recognize Helen. "I'm Helen, I'm your daughter. Don't you recognize me?" She tells him. My mouth drops Ashley lowers her gun and stares at him "Come on, I know this long-lost child scam backward and forward. You got to work on your delivery, babe." He tells her The man walks forward holding a flask in one hand. "Your name is Gregory Magnus, and you are my father." She tells him she is sure of herself and I believe her."My name, if you don't mind, is Charles L. Denton." He tells her "If that's what you'd prefer. What are you doing here?" she asks, I can tell from how she is acting she loved her father very much. "Uh, yeah, give me a minute, okay? I, uh…I'm just sleeping one off. You know... free drinks? My buddy got me in here." he answers her question. "To what, an illegal fight? " She says to him. All the while this is going on Ashley inched closer to him. "Alright, listen... if you're cops I want to see a badge." He demands of us all. Helen just seems to have noticed he was hurt "That's a very nasty cut, may I?" I zone out. I get dizzy a bit, I was all better from being sick but still a bit weak. They start to move again and he follows us Helen convinced him to come with us.

-page break-

I walk out as Helen is walking in, I had something on my mind. I was really hoping that I was not right. When I was sick I had only told everyone that because I was ashamed to say what was really wrong with me. I had been walking home back to the Sanctuary I t was not long after the incident with the kid. I was attacked, I fought back and tried to run but it did not work. The guy was way bigger than me. Plus he stunned me with a stun gun. I woke up and he was doing things to me. I could barely fight him off at that point. When he finished I walked home once at home I made my way to my room with out anyone seeing me.

Once in my room I went to my shower and tried to scrub him off of me I stayed in the shower for a while it did not really work.. Later I burned the cloths I had been wearing. I then stayed in bed not getting up to even eat or do anything but go to the bathroom and use the toilet and try and scrub the memories off of me.

I guess its because I have had just crap a lot of my life so I while maybe not got over it I just did not let it show. I would not be weak that is just how I AM I recover from my crap strangely. I passed by Will he did not really notice I was in there.I grabbed a needle and took my blood. I then started to test it. I waited anxiously for an answer. The machine made a sound it was done running all the tests. I looked at the results I did not get anything from the attack. I let out a sigh of relief on that part. I continued to scan the page. I got to the bottom and collapsed, I was pregnant. I was in shock I did not know what to do except I would have to tell Helen soon.

-page break-

I walked in and saw Helen talking to her father or Charlie who ever he was. I walked in "You know, you've got issues. Anybody ever tell you that?" He yelled at her, I flinched. Both turned and looked at me. Both looked at me and realized the yelling had scared me. He toned it down a bit. "Sorry I was coming to see if you needed any help" I told Helen. She looked at me. " Not really at least not right now Chels" she told me. I nodded and turned and left the room.-page break-I met Helen in her office. I had told her I needed to talk to her when she was not busy. She had just told Will and Ashley were to go. She looked up at me and smiled " What was it you needed to talk to me about Chelsea?" She asked me. I was sitting in the chair next to her. I looked up and tried to start. I could not do it, I broke down. Crying. Helen got to me quickly what is wrong sweetie" She asked me.

I slowed down my cries. "you know how I got sick and did not leave my room for a while a bout a month and a half ago." I asked her. She nodded " yes what about it" she continued. I took a deep breath. " I-I was not relaly sick I before that I was walking home and I got attacked. I tried to fight him off but He was so big and he-he stunned me with a stun gun" I told her lifting up my shirt to show my side were he did it to me it scared and I did not heal it. She gasped " why did you not say anything Chelsea" she asked. I looked up." I was ashamed I could not stop him and he-he raped me" I told her. I was shaking a bit, " Oh Chelsea" she said hugging me. " I am so sorry I am so very sorry". She whispered rocking me back and forth.

"Today at the warehouse I got dizzy and I noticed some other things I- I took a blood test and. I am- I am pregnant" I told her crying. She stiffened " oh Chelsea" she said wiping the hair from my face." She wiped my tears away " what do I do, Helen" I asked her.

**-page break-** Will, Ashley and Henry are standing behind Helen who is seated in front of her computer. I was sitting down next to Helen sort of staring off into space. "Tests from the floor of the warehouse; everyone who bled in that ring was an abnormal." She told us all "so Danny wasn't there. " He said glad his friend was not there but sad it was a dead end."Not the Danny you remember in all likelihood." Helen told him "What does that mean?" asked Henry. I just stared at him, I rolled my eyes. "His blood's been altered. They've changed him or he's changed himself; Danny's an abnormal now." Helen answered, I nodded that made since to me.

"What about the blood comparison between you and Charlie" Ashley asked. I perked up interested. "That's my DNA on the left and his on the right. " She told us, I looked at it they were similar. I could see the familial match. "Father and daughter." Will said. "The only way that's not the man who made me who I am is if they used his DNA to create a new Gregory Magnus. " She told us.**-page break-** I am in Helen's office crying she rocks me back and forth. I decided I am going to keep it, the baby is not at fault for what its father did. I don't believe in abortion." I told her " but I -I am scared" I told her "I promise you I will do what ever it takes to find the person who hurt you and make them pay. I will make sure they get put in jail." She told me. " Lets go I will give you a check up to make sure you all ok and that the baby is ok to" She said to me. I nodded she helped me stand. We walked out of her office and to the infirmary. I sat on the bed thing and she did her exam on me. Ten minutes later she started on the baby. She was giving me a ultrasound, she smiled that is your baby, its healthy looking and your all good" she told me.-page break-

I walked down to wear we keep the Abnormals Helen and her dad were in there. "…It's a part of you, you can't deny it; it's connecting for you. You came back here for a reason Father; it can't have been by chance." "Stop it will ya! Back off! I'm not your... " He stopped something was wrong. I rush over there. To help I watched as Charlie grabs the pain of his neck in obvious pain. He drops the glass he was holding. "Father, what's wrong?" She asked him. " I have you" I tell him Helen examined the back of his neck there is a Y incision and movement beneath his skin.. I look at it, this is not good I then look at her. We rushed him to the infirmary and took X-rays. We took the X-ray to Henry so he could help us."There's an insect like creature deeply imbedded in the muscles in the base of his brain" Helen said to us concerned. "What the hell is it?" Henry asked. I looked at it and shuddered it was gross looking. "I Can't say for certain without doing more tests; but all my instincts are telling me that this is what's controlling my father, keeping him from remembering who he really is." She told us I looked at her " Helen I am sorry. We can fix it right." I asked "You're thinking the Cabal?" Henry asked. I looked at him it made since. "These fight clubs could be their living laboratories, homeless people their guinea pigs" She told us she did not here my rushes into the room. "Mom, Will is missing and I do not have a good feeling about this." I looked up concerned."Have you checked the lower levels?" Helen asked "up and down, I think he might've gone to see the mechanic; there was an address jotted down in the office" She told us. "Well we've got to get out there." Henry said to us. "Chances are that was just for the snatch and grab. " She said I had been thinking the same thing. I atarted to worry. Helen looked at me and told me what she wanted to do. Get the thing out of him. I went to get the infirmary find out where this fight was moved, we'll find Will and Danny. ASHLEY : You know, the one man who's holding out on us is the one man who might know something. **INT SANCTUARY LIBRARY ROOM** [Helen and Ashley enter the room. Charlie is seated in a chair enjoying another drink.] HELEN : Your friends at the fight ring have taken our colleague. CHARLIE : Don't know what you're talking about. HELEN : This is getting old, Charlie. It's obvious you know more than you're telling us. CHARLIE : Obvious to you, maybe; even if I could lead you to those people, I'd be paying in body parts. Still one or two I'm kinda fond of. ASHLEY : You know, I don't know you from Adam, but my Mom says you're her Dad and that makes you my...my grandpa. And that gives me the right to tell you that you're one cranky, ungrateful sack. CHARLIE : Hey, you be careful young lady! ASHLEY : My mother worshipped you! She makes it sound like you were the smartest man in the world. CHARLIE : Not smart enough, apparently. ASHLEY : Charlie! We're family okay whether you believe it or not, and what you're doing to my mom, and to Will, and to all those people, is wrong! -page break-Helen and Ashley walk in the have him with them he agreed to do the surgery. We get him all hooked up and ready. "There's a rhythm to the creature's movements. If I can get it on the proper pulse point, I should be able to get the legs out individually and tie them off." She told us. "And if you can't?" Ashley said concerned. "The hinged spurs on the pincers will propel the remnant all the way to the spinal canal, where it will paralyze and then kill. Can you hear me, Charlie?" She asked him. "Yeah. You said you're going to kill me." He told her. "Hopefully not. " she muttered, Helen close the forceps around a leg. Charlie responds in pain. Ten minutes or so later " His vitals are spiking; trouble." She told me and Ashley"What?" She asked her mum worried. "Front pair; Doomsday wired; completely enmeshed in his peripheral nerve." She said. I was standing back trying not to get sick usually the smell of blood don't bother me but right now I guess its because of the pregnancy. I rube my belly protectively "and if it gets cut?" both me and Ashley ask.

Helen looks at us " he dies" she tells us he gasps and he starts to remember. "Hang on, Father." Se tells him."I'm trying, Helen." He tells her he finally remembers I smile. Which fades quickly, " I GOT TO GO" I run out the room fast to a trash can. I rip the mask off, I get sick into it. Once I am done I go and rinse my mouth out, I go back all scrubbed back up. "…Except the Norwich Giant died on the table." I hear Helen say as I go back into the room. "I've exposed the peripheral nerve where it's been hijacked near the cut point. Helen looks to Ashley for reassurance; Ashley nods. Gregory reaches out for Ashley's removes the insect and places it in glass container.. I look at it and it makes me want to get sick. I know that I cant go with them to get Will. So I stay behind with Gregory. I heal him so he is not in any pain. " So you work for my daughter" I blush. "Yeah she sort of rescued me, I was living on the streets after escaping my family. I am an abnormal and they don't like that so they were horrible to me." I ran away and came here." I tell him. He looks at me.

"I am so sorry your family did that to you. It is not your fault you are special. I can tell my Helen cares for you your special. I wants to protect you." He tells me. I smile thanks that means a lot to me" I tell him. He looks at me " how far along are you" He asked I stared at him " how did you know" I asked. He smiled. I am a Doctor, he told me.

"Like a month or so not to sure, I was not trying to get pregnant or even wanting to. I got Raped" I told him. He looked at me shocked. " Oh dear that's wow" he said.

A/N: ALSO you guys might wonder why she is not reacting normal to the pregnancy. But that is just how she believes.

Special thanks to

melandu95 and mellissaadams22 you each get a cookie and milk. You can get a second one IF you get your friends to read and review the story.


	9. Chapter 9:DRAMA, DINNER

I was in my room Helen told me I could not go on the mission with them. It was not fair even Henry was going on this one. I sigh the Big buy comes into my room, " You know she would let you go but this Abnormal is not something you can be around because of the Baby" He tells me . No scratch that he scolds me I sigh but its not fair its not like I cant do what they are doing" I tell him. I mean just because I am pregnant…. She did the same thing with Ashley when she was pregnant with the kids" She does not want you hurt. He tells me. I sigh" your right I just…." I trail off.

He sets down the tray of food he had brought me. I look at it "thanks" I smile at him. He leaves the room. I eat what he left for me a sandwich I eat about half of it before Gregory starts crying. I go to the nursery. " Hey little man what up" I tell him I pick him up and notice he is wet. " Oh dude is your nappy wet?" I ask him. I tickle his belly and he giggles. I sit him on the changing table I take off his cloths and put them in the hamper. I take him to the bath because he soaked himself how he did so I don't know it is not like He was sitting in it the kid just pees a ridicules amount.

I got the bath temperature to where Ash showed me, I put him in his thingy that holds him. I started to bathe him. When I was done I wrapped him in a towel which was hard because he was crying. He does not like baths at all. I take him back to the nursery and put a new diaper on him and clean cloths. I rocked him and got him back to sleep. I put him back in his cot.

I made sure he was asleep Erica was at school so I did not have to watch her. Well its not real school its preschool. I decide to sit in the chair in the nursery. I fall asleep I wake to Ashley shaking me. " Hey we are back' she said. "wh-what happened " I say confused. "She looked at me " you fell asleep" she told me. I stand up and I go to my room and collapse at the door to the nursery.

-PAGE BREAK-Ashleys pov

Ashley rushes to my side "Chelsea, MOM, MOM,WILL SOMEONE HELP" . I shake Chelsea but she is not responding. I feel wetness at my knees. I look down its blood. "Crap" I say Everyone runs to me. The big guy sees her and picks her up. "Get her to the infirmary now" Mom tells him .He listens. "Mom is she going to be ok" I ask scared Chelsea had become like a sister to me I was scared. " She looked at me. " I don't know come with me" She turned and went to the infirmary.

I got there and saw that Chels was hooked up to wires and stuff. I watched mum work on Chelsea. I wondered why she was not healing herself. The machines she was hooked up to started to beep. Her heart had stopped, Mum also got back results a few other organs were shutting down. Mom to stop the bleeding from Chelsea's head.

Mum got her stable but she was not in good condition. "Mum what is wrong with her" I asked scared. She looked at me " I she is allergic to her baby basically. I am going to have to abort the baby I cant save her and the baby. Well its really more of a DNC because the baby is already gone. "She told me. I gasped " but she" was all I could say poor Chelsea she was going to be so upset over this.

Mum did the procedure I stayed with Chels a few hours later she started to stabilize on her own. She woke up slowly I looked at her.

-page break Chelsea's pov -

I came to Ashley was sitting by me bed. Wait I was in the infirmary. I was confused what happened, I slowly sat up and winced. "Ashley what happened" I asked her softly. She looked at me. "The baby died and was killing you mum had to take it out apparently the baby made you sick before it died and the fall is what killed it. You were allergic to it." Ashley told me.

I stared at her my baby was dead again I failed as a mother. I started to cry, "Ashley" I whimpered. She hugged me " Its ok its not your fault sweetie" she told me. I could feel myself healing from what happened to me.

Two days later

It had been three hours I was all better. I did not know what to think. I had lost my baby but I was sort of happy because I did not have to deal with it I guess since my baby was a product of rape. I was back in my room. I was getting ready I had to go out because I needed to go and think and walk.

I went upstairs and to one of the towers. The one Helen goes up to when she needs to think. I looked out over the city it was foggy now and I could not see the city. Crap I thought today was when Jessica was coming back. She had gone to the London sanctuary. She had been gone for the six months I had been here at the Sanctuary. I saw a car pull up and enter the gate then up to the house.

I made my way down the tower and house. I made it down to the front door. While I had not met her in person I talked to her through video chat. I was excited and we had gotten to know each other. She came through the door. I smiled she was about my height with long light brown hair and blue eyes. I smiled " Jessica" I said " it is good to meet you in person" I said to her.

She looked up when she saw me " Oh Chels Hi" she grinned at me. "Need any help with your bags" I asked her. She looked " Um no not really its just these two bags." She told me with a smile.

I looked at her, Um dinner is in two hours I am making dinner tonight, Its going to be potato soup and hot turkey and cheese sandwiches. Don't be late it is going to be awesomely good." I told her, I made my way to the kitchen to make dinner.

I peeled the potatoes cut them up and sat them on to boil. I peeled two onions and cut them up. I Poured the onions in with the potatoes. I grabbed the bread that I had made earlier that day, I cut it up to were I could use it as sandwich bread.

I had been cooking for an hour and a half the potatoes and onions were done. I grabbed the milk and butter. I poured the milk in and the butter. I added in the salt and pepper. I stirred it when the butter was melted I taste tested it. Not ready it needed more pepper.

I started the sandwiches I finally finished them and rechecked the soup. I poured the soup into the soup bowl and carried it out on to the table in the dining room. I then put all the sandwich on the sandwich plate. I carried it to the table and sat it down next to the sandwiches.

I then brought out the drinks, For the adults wine and Erica I got her juice. Five minutes later everyone came in and sat down at there spots. I was nervous I wanted everyone to like my meal. Everyone started to eat. They all liked it, " This is Good Chelsea good job" The big guy told me. I blushed " thanks" I mumbled.

I looked around and began to eat. I had out done my self.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations Pt1

I was in the Infirmary Helen was giving me a check up. Just to make sure that I was ok after losing the baby. She looked up at me waiting for results to come back.

" I want to talk to you "Chelsea," she told me, I looked at her " what's wrong" I asked worriedly. She smiled " noting dear I just I know that your nineteen but I wanted to ask if you wanted to take my name, umm become my daughter." She asked me.

I looked at her surprised " I want to know if you would let me adopt you" she finished. I blinked " you want to" I was in shock. " Umm yes" I answered Helen grinned at me. I could tell she was excited. " Good I have the paperwork already drawn up it just has to be signed" She told me. She grabbed a folder I had wondered what it was she handed me the folder and I opened it. I signed the papers and gave them back to her. While I was signing it I noticed she had already signed the papers.

It was official I was now Chelsea Dawn Magnus, No I was going to change it I could legally be Payton now. Payton Chelsea Elizabeth Magnus. I would answer to either Chelsea or Payton.

Her computer made a noise she received an email. About an abnormal that had freaked and killed his neighbours. This was not good I though as she told me what happened. She made her way to the library and I followed her. She called the others and told them to meet her in the library.

-page break-Helen is seated in front of a number of computer monitors the rest of the team surrounds her looking over her shoulder. I am sitting nest to her watching the screens."We thought these reports of sudden, unexplained violent behaviour among abnormals were isolated incidents. But Henry's data analysis clearly tells us otherwise." I swallowed this was not good not good at all."It's getting hairy; those yellow clusters, 63 incidents in the last five days, almost all of them against humans. There's 20 dead so far. Henry told us all. " This was not good I sighed I had a bad feeling about this.

"These aren't exactly high population centres; the Yukon-Alaskan border? " Will said allowed. I shook my head stupid pansy did he not get it."What's particularly troubling is the pattern of distribution. Starting here in the north at Mount Logan and then following the upper airstream." Helen said I was watching the screens this was not good at all. "How could this Abnormal on Normal violence be following the wind? " Ashley asked "…Unless it's something in the air. My worry is what happens when it reaches population centres. Abnormals surfacing in significant numbers will undoubtedly trigger reprisals." I nodded that made sense to me.

"You think it could be insect borne? " Asked Ashley. I sighed it was in Alaska it was cold there. Not just cold it was bloody cold. Bugs could not be doing this."Given the cold climate, it seems unlikely. But certainly a pathogen could be involved." I sighed. When Helen said that I was hoping she would not think the same thing I did."Well viruses have been known to cause mass psychosis." Will stated I rolled my eyes. It came to me, " If its is a virus or something maybe I can help" I stated. Everyone looked at me."What we need to find out is whether this was a naturally occurring phenomenon or something that was intentionally released. " Helen said looking at me " Before we jump to conclusions"Helens Phone rang oh what now I wondered. Helen Answered it and walked off so she could talk. A few minutes later she came back and said John was coming he had something to show us. Ashley stiffened I knew that she did not him around not with her babies here. She looked at Will and nodded.

I knew that he would be taking the kids and dropping them off with Jessica. She was off on a break. She had gotten hurt and Helen had sent her home even though it was not bad.

_-page break-I hear a knock on the door I walk across the room and open the door. I at that moment noticed how bloody heavy the doors were.

"Not often I use a front door; quite the novelty. " He mused when he saw me. I step aside and let him in glaring at him. " everyone is in the Lab follow me" I told him. " Don't try anything I warmed him.

He looked at me " oh little kitten finally has some claws." He smirked " relax I am here as a friend" He tells me. I lead him to the lab."Forgive my scepticism John but your history of altruism is just behind a scorpions." Helen tells him after he had been talking to her for a few minutes I missed what was said before that because I was thinking."Had I not dispatched Tesla, your reign over The Sanctuary may very well have ended." He reminded her. I sighed " If he had hurt her I could have healed her" I rebuked him. He just looked me else meet us at the table in the centre of the lab. "Why is he here again" she said she did not want him to be here. I did not want him here either messing with my family."Please. I am your father." He told her, I snorted he turned and glared at me. " Oh please do stop that it is not ladylike at all child. My eyes widend then narrowed how dare he call me that and say.

Helen looked at us all " Ok guys stop it Bloody hell we are dealing with something here" I stopped saying what I was going to say.

"Then you should start acting like one, and that does not mean kidnapping me when you want to spend some quality time." She snaped back at him whoo go siss I thought."You have been in The Yukon you have frost bite. Tell us why exactly you are hear you did not tell me in the phone." Helen told him I smirked.

"I saw the carnage first hand, traced the epidemic...to its origins." He told her we all knew what he was talking about"Mount Logan." Helen said. I looked around everyone else was paying attention now.

John pulls out a glass container from the bag he has been carrying. "Not to worry, it's all been sealed to proper BS3 protocols et cetera, et cetera. " He told us all."I wasn't aware that epidemiology was one of your specialties" Helen told him."Well, that's why I've come to you. I found these fragments at ground zero and I believe you, Mr Foss, will find these of particular interest." He said looking at looks closely inside the glass container. I look at it with Henry to me it just looked like a lot of metal bits.

"These look like fragments from a dispersal mechanism." Henry said allowed I guess that made since.

"prepare a Level 3 residential cell for introduction of a possible biohazard." Helen told Henry and me. "It's better than some things I've been called." I rolled my eyes stupid git I did not like him at all."What's the point? He's just going to teleport out of there anyway." I wanted to kick him we have The EM shield."I give you my assurances I will not." I snorted he was bloody Jack the Ripper why should we believe what he says. "Let me back up those assurances with an EM shield. You teleport, you die." She tells him I smirk."The war has begun, Humans versus Abnormals, and I will not stand idly by while the cabal imposes its chaos." John tells us " That is why I am here to help" He tells us. I sigh maybe I was being to harsh. He was here to help. I had yet to deal with him being all crazy. I just know what he did to my family and it pissed me off. I had to give him props he did save us. I would start being nice to him I guess and not so hateful. -page break-Helen enters the library where Will, Henry, I and Ashley are gathered"Well, John was right about one thing. His body shows no presence of any viral or bacterial anomaly. Fortunately, neither do any of ours." "Are you going to take him out of isolation? " Will asked I was interested I wanted to know that to. "I think we should wait for a bit. There might be a latency factor that we should allow for." She had a point I bit my lip I was nervous and worried about everyone."I'm prepping the machine parts for a full workup. There's only so much I can tell from the fragments. It's way sophisticated. This is stuff they used to test at Fort Dietrich when they were researching biological weapons for..."Defensive" purposes." Henry told us"Your bio-safe room is scrubbed and ready." Helen told him I started to zone out and worry about what was going to happen."This sounds like something The Cabal could have built." I hear Ashley say I snap back."Well, we know their access to technology is unrivalled." Helne said " and we know that they don't like abnormals all that much" I put in."Yeah, and I just got schooled on their willingness to experiment on Humans as well as Abnormals." Will put in also I nodded The cabal were not good at all."Telegram." The big guys came in and told us. "Telegram, what is this, 1890?" Will asked I how cool a telegram. "Our Dr. Watson tends only to trust the more established forms of communication." No way him I was getting to meet him?"Dr. Watson? Not as in James Watson, who's a member of the five?" Will asked. "Yeah, and head of the U.K. Sanctuary." How bloody awesome I was going to meet James Watson. The Big guy gave Helen the telegram I looked at her as she read it aloud._"Helen, a matter of the utmost urgency; will be arriving at The Sanctuary tomorrow, will be bringing everything we need to get to the bottom of this new menace. Your trusted colleague, JW". _I was deep in thought. I wondered how long it was going to take for him to get here. I looked around I walked out and went to my room. I needed to get some sleep I had been up for way to long.I heard pounding on the door it woke me up I made my way down sleepily and watched Helen open the door to reveal a man wearing braces on both legs. "James... it's so good to see you. "

I stared sleepily he way early and woke me up I yawned and he looked at affectionately; Helen stepped forward to kiss him on his cheek. The man leans forward to kiss both her cheeks.

"You haven't changed a bit. I assume this is the girl you told me about the one who you adopted? " He questioned Helen smiled "since last Fall in London and yes this is her Payton Chelsea Elizabeth Magnus"

James walked in "No, since Spring of 1886." He teased "Coming from such a keen observer, I'll take that as a compliment." She blushed as he said that. Helen takes James' arm and they walk further into the Sanctuary. I follow behind them yawning how long had I been asleep and why had noone waken me up? "Now, I will need help. I have a driver and a truck at the loading dock. I brought some things. " He told her "Things?" Helen asked him "Corpses, Helen. You didn't expect me to arrive without a gift, did you? " He answered. Oh sick the is gross he brought dead things yuck. I shuddered I did not do well with things like that at we got to the Lab. "Dr. James Watson, Ashley and Henry you know, of course." She started off introducing looked up and smiled "Hey!" She then gave him a smiled at Ashley then Henry "Lovely to see you again, my dear, and Henry the new servos are working perfectly.""And my new colleague, Dr. Will Zimmerman." She finished. "Hello" Will says he starts to profile James as he is shaking hands with him"The protégé, yes, I've heard quite a bit about you." He said I wonderd if he heard how big of a pansy Will could be? Oh well I still like Will sort of anyway I mean the guy was helping me get over my past."All good; I hope." Will tells him. " Some. Profiler, right?" James says all real fast. "Yes, yes. Dr. Magnus told you?" He asked looking at James. "No, actually, I was watching you looking at me." Wow like that does not sound creepy at all and slightly stalkerish. "Really?" He said surprised."A profiler looks, listens, gauges, senses, calculates, compares: Am I really a doctor? Am I really who I say I am? The tells, the giveaways, the twitch of an eye, the odd un…natural pause." James boasts. I smirked oh I do like looks at him "You have dirt under a single fingernail. Did you scratch at something?"Did I? " I could tell he was playing with Will. "I think so; something green, Verdi Gris. Oxidized bronze." Will answers. "Hmm...the door knocker". James says I could tell he like Will. "To test its age." Will finishes. "Reproductions are rampant. I would have been so disappointed." James states "And from that, you got "profiler"? Will asked. I looked around I noticed that everyone elese was enjoying the interactions as much as I was."More your instantaneous threat assessment. Is that a bomb strapped to his chest? Is the accent authentic? Is he casing the room? That said "profiler." James clarified "Wow... I'm impressed." Will tells him. "Oh yes, of course you are." I try not to giggle at that. Good one I thought I realy like him."And people tell me I sound like Sherlock Holmes." Will says "Actually Will, that's exactly who he is." Ha I knew it I though as Helen tells Will that.

-Page break a few hours later-Helens test come back and she calls for me. I go to her office. " You wanted to see me" I said. She smiled "Hey Chels I got the results in and it seems that everything is Ok so I am clearing you for active field duty" She told me. " I have a feeling I am going to need your help" She said. I looked at her " me to" I whisper.

I look at her " so it is them right they made what ever this thing is that's affecting the Abnormals. Do you think That I can heal it? I ask her. She looked at me. "Well since John was not affected by it we are going to try and make a serum out of our blood if that does not work we are going to try your." She told me. I nodded " ok I just wondered." I told her.

She smiled at me " thanks Chelsea" I smile at her. " I have to go. I am helping Henry." I tell her.-page break-A section of the room has been enclosed from the rest of the room. Henry, wearing a hazmat suit, is inside looking through the material John brought. Helen and James watch outside the section. I am also in a Hazmat suit I am helping Henry I give him a tool if he needs it."It's really hard to know how this sucker worked; so much chop and so little suey." He says."But you think cryo was involved." Helen asks "Well, it looks like the bio agent was cooled way down before being vaporized." Henry tells her. Me I have no clue this is not my thing. I just provide back up and help I fight when it is needed also. "The latest data suggests that the rate of infection is slowing." James tells us all"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Asks Henry. I want to know the same thing."This first dispersal was a test, a dry run. I'm certain of that." James says "To measure the effectiveness of what I'm beginning to think is some sort of neurotoxin". Helen puts in "A dispersal device of sufficient size could well blanket the globe." I sigh that is really not good."We need to find out what their capabilities are." Helen states. I sigh yes this is very true"Our intelligence has The Cabal's weapons laboratories in several far flung places." James tells her. "Including one very close to home." I start to worry this is not good not good at all. What were we going to do?

Then I started to get pissed of how dare the Cabal do this how dare they try and mess with my family."Looks like one of the micro capsules survived detonation." I snap back to reality. "It's a pure sample of the agent." James says "Put it in a bio safe container, Henry. Just be very, very careful." Helen tells him worried.-page break-

Great so I wont be able to heal Abmormals affected my this thing. We tried it With the Big guy some how he got infected most likely from "Watson or Druitt's clothing or their personal items. We know that every species of Abnormal reacts differently. But if the reports are any indication, he'll become increasingly irrational and violent then turn against human beings, and eventually, he'll die.

Oh the Cabal was going to have Hell to pay because not only did they make some disease but someone in my family has it now. Normally I am a nice calm person that is not violent at all. Until you mess with my family now I am out for blood. They had better watch it I am coming for them and it is not going to be pretty.

I go look for Ashley I know she can help me plan how to hit them and hit them hard. I find her in the infirmary. With Helen they are talking and do not notice me. Helen is looking through a microscope. Ashley is standing in front of her with Henry behind her. "Every experiment where I've tried to create an anti toxin from one of us has failed. We have no choice but to go to the source itself" Helen says. "You do have a choice, Mom. We find a way to stop that bio weapon from going off; you don't need the damn source. " Ashley tells her. "You want me to send you into the heart of the Cabal's weapons factory and do it all on your own?" I smile Good girl thinking just like me. I smile "Henry said he'll go with me."Henry moves forward to stand next to Ashley."No offence, Henry, but you don't graduate from Eagle Scout to James Bond overnight." Helen tells him. I decide to make myself known. " I will also go they have pissed me off and we all know how that ends up" I tell them they all three jump what I talk."Odds are the device will be triggered from their network of weapons labs." Helen says. "Which is exactly why we need to break in there and find a way to stop the detonation." I smile " yeah Henry is the computer god" I smile."Get in. Get what you need, and get out. No unnecessary risks." She sighs.-PAGE BREAK-The Cabal building is surrounded by electric fencing. Henry, Ashley and I are hiding between two storage trailers just outside the fence. "Okay, so if this isn't the back entrance to an evil lair, I don't know what is. Uh.." He says nervously eyeing the barbed wire "Okay, the barbed wire's easy. How do we get rid of the lasers?" I look at them. "I blind them, with this."We get passed the lasers and barbed wire easily enough we enter the warehouse "Kind of quiet." Ashley and I say at the same time "That's good. We don't have a lot of time. We need to get in, get what we need, and get out." Henry tells usWe duck when we see some guys moving."Okay, they're leaving. Let's move." Ashley tells us. We enter an office. Henry goes directly to the computer. Two guards enter the room they tell us freeze and not to move which is redundant them telling us that have entered behind Ashley and before she can do anything the three of us are tasered by the awakes and finds herself on a high stool on a platform. Buzzing can be heard. Ashley slowly puts her foot down onto the platform. She receives an electric shock. "AH!" She yells which wakes me up I watch Ashley grab her foot in pain. She looks around the room and then notices several band aids on her arm over injection sites then me "Chels you ok" She asks I node "peachy". Dana enters the room with two other : Hello, Ashley Chelsea . It's good to finally meet you two. "Go to hell" Ash snarels.

"and take a hand basket with you" I snap I am not happy about this. "I apologize for this, but your reputations does precede you two, and I have yet to meet an intelligent being that doesn't respond to the proper stimulation." I roll my eyes I was so going to kill this bitch."What did you do to us" she asks."Taming wild creatures is what we do best." I glare at her. "I am not a creature nor am I wild lady" I snarl"We haven't even touched on me getting wild yet. I think you'll like it." She smiles she looks at me I smirk way to go Ash tell her.

"My name is Dana Whitcomb, Director of Logistics and Operations here."

I look at her " Lady I could give a flying mammy cow fart what your name is or what you do" I tell her."You two and your colleague, Mr. Foss, came here with the intent of trying to stop the release of a bio weapon, codename Lazarus; very ambitious, not to mention incredibly brave of you. It was also incredibly foolish." I stare at her"Yeah, well, foolish is kind of how we roll." Ashley tells her, I smirk " Yeah just put some butter on us and were good" I add in."Well, despite your efforts, Lazarus will be released. Its effects will be a thousand times more devastating than phase one. When the dust settles, it will bring a new day for humans, and what's left of abnormals" "Yeah, well, we'll see, won't we? " Ashley tells her."Your mother and her colleagues will no doubt try to stop us. I promise you they'll fail. They'll fail because... you're going to help us complete our plan." I roll my eyes for some reason I get the idea that what they did to ash did not work on my as I can heal, if they did anything I had a feeling though they were going to do something to us. I felt my selfe healing already. I smirked Dana turned to me. " I would quit doing that" She told me. I though my head back and laughed.

" You don't get it do you.? Oh sure you captured us but you made two of the biggest mistakes. One if we don't get out before Helen gets to us your screwed because not only do you have her daughter but you have her adopted daughter and son. She is not a good person to piss of you stupid wanker. Second you royally screws up right hear because you pissed me off. That is worse then Pissing of mother dearest Because I get violent when I am pissed and you know what does it for me? People screwing with my family. So I would watch it because its not going to be much longer now before. One of the two of us kicks your ass." I tell her


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations Pt 2

Ashley is seated on a high stool on a platform which has electricity running through it. Dana is standing across from Ashley. I am sitting next to her in a second stool. "Where's Henry" she demands. I glare at Dana I want to leap at her but I have no weapon and the guards do. Plus with the floor being electrified I would not be able to get to her before they got me. So I glared at her. She motioned for a guard to step forward and whispered in his ear. He nodded " Yes ma'am" she told her. I noticed that his shoes were rubber soled so he could step on the platform and not get buzzed. He did so and grabbed me.

I started to fight " no put me down" I yelled wiggling trying to get away from him. Ashley started to yell. " Let her GO" she jumped up and got buzzed" crap ouch" she sat down real fast. I felt a stinging sensation and looked they gave me a shot to knock me out. My eyes closed and all I knew was blissful darkness.

I woke not sure how much longer I was in a room strapped to a chair. I looked around and saw Henry I see him strapped to a chair and doctors all around him. They are taking blood and monitoring varies equipment. I notice they are doing the same to me wow I realize that I can be bloody oblivious."What do you want from me? Talk to me!" we say at the same time."How long have you known of your condition?" The Doctor asks him. "It's not a condition." He snaps "Do you know the exact geographical region where you were found? What kind of treatments has Dr. Magnus prescribed? Can you elaborate on their effectiveness, length of transformative episodes?" I snap Leave him alone I am telling you cuz if you don't your gonna have to deal with me" I warn him."What are you doing? What are you doing? What are you doing? Don't! Don't! Aarrgh!" They do something to him I cant tell what it is. "Sh, sh. We simply want to help you get better." The Doctor tries to sooth him "I'm not sick! This is not a condition!" He tried to tell them. "You are a class nine, hyper-accelerated protean life form; fairly rare. As is the control you seem to possess over mutative stress triggers." The Doctor tells him as if he is stupid.I am so mad I see red, I know I am turning red. My ears start to buzz even though I am strapped down I start to shake in anger. I start to yell incoherently. I don't even know what I am saying. I am just so mad.

The Doctor turns to me " You wait for your turn we know about your condition also." We are going to make lots of things happen form your condition." He tells me.

They drag him away and put him a room with a window they set me in front of it making me watch what they do to him. I am horrified by what I see Henry is screaming in pain. He begins to transform into the werewolf but he doesn't completely transform. I block out the sounds I cannot block what I see though. They move Henry to a different room were there were no windows but camera. I was forced to watch. They had not checked my straps I managed to get loose luckily no one was in the room with me. At the same time Henry starts to transform into the werewolf and lunges at the door forcing it open."Awesome" We say at the same time. I leave the room and meet him. We dress up in scrubs. We go look for Ashley we find her on a bed. We put on surgical masks and hats.

We start wheeling her down the starts to wake up she looks up and sees us. "Ohhh." she moans she tries to sit up but the Henry pushes her down. "Stay down!" he tells her. Henry lowers the mask. "Hey hi, it's me. It's Henry. We're almost there. Listen, are you OK? You were out cold when I found you." He told herWhen we reach the end of the hallway Ashley sits up then stands up. "I need a gun." She tells us. "Here." Henry hands her a gun. I hand her a cell phone "Cell phone gun , awesome." she tells us Henry opens a door. "This way." Henry tells us "What happened to you guys?" Ashley asks us "I don't want to talk about it. You" Henry tells her " I don't want to either." I tell her "Me neither. What about the codes for Lazarus?" She says"I'm on it. I found a network interface in this lab here" Henry says We enter the lab. Henry goes to a computer. I am standing by him and Ash "Anything?" we ask at the same time. "There's a whole encryption package. Looks like a lot of code. They must control the dispersal of units remotely. I'm gonna download the whole file to a jump drive." He tells us "How long?" We ask at the same time. Ashley calls her mum."Just need a couple more seconds." He tells us "Mom, we're ready for blast off. Trace the cell signal." She tell Helen "Come on, come on, come on, okay, I got it." Henry tells us "Easy peasy, let's roll" Ashley says smiling, I can help but smile as start to run to the door when armed men come in. I sigh seriously we have the worst luck sometimes. " This is so not good, Ash." Henry tells her. I look around trying to figure out how to escape. "Just give them a few more seconds." She says to us John appears and teleports all of us back to the lab in the Sanctuary. I sigh in relief "Ashley! Chelsea, Will" she yelled. Helen rushes over to hug us starts to stumble. I looked concerned "Crap." Ashley said "Ashley." Helen and I say at the same time Ashley passes out; John catches her. "Get her to the infirmary." She tells him John teleports out with Ashley. "What the hell happened to her?" She turns to us."I don't know" Henry tells her "We were separated a long time." I finish looking down. I start to feel funny to. Oh you have got to be kidding me." I say. I fall and Henry catches " me. "Chels" he says then everything goes dark. Right before every thing goes dark. I can feel my self healing and purging what ever they did to me but it is not fast enough. I wake up in the infirmary. I see that Helen is checking on Ashley the door opens and John steps in."How are they?" He asks. "I am awake now I got all of that stuff out of my system I can feel it." I say they both jump. "Ashley is unconscious. Something is wrong her blood pressure's elevated, I need to run more tests." She tells us I sigh. I get up and go to her and try to heal her but it sdoes not work."They've done something to her" He says. I try not to cry I cant heal her and make her better."She'll be all right, John. She's strong." Helen says but I can tell she is worried "I'd like to stay close, if you don't mind." John tells her. I turn and look at them "Of course you can John" Helen tells him. "I can its not working" I whisper Helen looks at me " its ok Chels you tried" She tells me. I leave the room and go to the gym its Ashley's s second favourite spot the first the roof is one I do not like me and high place do not mix. I go to Henrys work area to see if he needs any turns out he does not need help but I stay and watch. Henry is working on the computer. He opens the file from the Cabal. "What the...?" I look at it " Oh this is not good" I mutter. Ghost like apparitions appears on the monitor. "Oh, no." He says I feel my stomach drop it was all useless I could tell that. Ashley was hurt for nothing. Henry calls Helen on video chat.I can see Helen on the monitor. "Doc, the drive we brought back it's all ghost data. There's no codes, no input, nothing we can use. Doc?" He says we see her rush out of room. I get a bad feeling pull up the cameras for the infirmary." I tell Him he does and we see Ashley's Bed is empty. "Oh no can you go back so we can see what happened" I ask Henry He looks at me like I am crazy. "Can I do that of course I can" he says. He does so. We see Ashley get up and teleport. " What the bloody Hell she can teleport" I whisper.

A/N thanks to all my reviewers you guys rock and I am giving you a sruprize the first person to vote on my pole I will put in my story.

Poll time

Do you guys think Chelsea should be with Henry

Yes or no


	12. Chapter 12: Endof Nightspart 1

It had been six weeks since Ashley disappeared Helen was on a mission we had got a camera it was showing us what she was and we could hear what she could. She walked down the crowded street, carrying a wooden box. She approaches a man who is dressed in a business suit, sitting at a table in an outdoor cafe and reading a newspaper. "Did you bring it?" He asks this guy was making me mad.

She sets the box on the table. Assam opens it to reveal a mass of writing snake-like creatures. Assam reaches in and one of the creatures winds itself around his finger. Assam eats it. "Highest quality. You must be desperate indeed He tells her..

Helen loudly sets a pistol on the table and sits down. "Desperate was last month. This month means breathing the same air as people like you." She snaps Helen is not happy non of us are.

Sarcastically he tells her "And I am so honoured." I wish I was there so I could strangle him. "No games. What do you know? " She tells her. "Word is, you seek blood. But what kind? That of ancient vampires, or your own kin? And may I say, things have been so quiet for so many of us since Ashley's... departure. Silver linings and all that." He teases Really I want to make him hurt. "If you're done enjoying yourself... " She trails off

"Hardly. But, to business. You wish to know Ashley's whereabouts, what the Cabal has done with her. Among other things." He tells Helen I get so mad I zone out thinking of ways to make him pay and hurt. I see him leave and from the look on Helens face I know John is going to get the information from him and most likely it will hurt I smirk.

**INT - ISOLATION ROOM**

Henry is looking through the door window at Bigfoot laying on a bed in the middle of the room. Everything has been thrown about and the lights are mostly off. Henry opens the door and steps in. I am behind him but not in the room I am ready to act if needed. "Hey, big guy." Henry says "Leave me be, Henry" He grunts. I want to cry my family was hurting I could do nothing. "Yeah. Tried that, didn't really work for me. For any of us, actually. You know what I'm going to ask. C'mon, seriously. Who cares if that stuff was cooked up by a world-class jerk. Stuff works." Henry tells him I smile maybe he could get him to take it.

"I will not take this treatment. No." He tells Henry. I sigh I want to cry but I don't I will not let them win. "Your cures aren't working. We have to keep you locked up." Henry tells him. I blink my eyes feel with tears I wipe my eyes. Henry walks out and hugs me.

"Oh Chels" He whispers I turn to him and burry my head in his chest. I cant help but crying a bit. "Henry" Is all I can say. He looks down at me " hey there no tears." He says wiping the tears away. I look up at him. " Henry" I whisper. I notice just how close we are. I also notice how extremely well muscled he is under his shirt I can feel them. My breath catches in my throat .

He stares at me I wonder what he is thinking about. I lick my lips I am breathing hard. He tilts his head down and kisses me. When his lips meet mine I feel a little spark of electricity shock me on the lips. I don't know what to do but I kiss him back. We break apart and he blushes " I Chels I am sorry I should not have" I put my finger on his lips. "Its ok Henry. I take him by the hand and lead him to his lab.

In his lab he is still rambling I roll my eyes silly boy.. The only thing I can think to do is to kiss him again and make him shut up. So I do I grab him by the head and kiss him. Which shuts him up. Again we break apeart and his is grinning like a mad man.

**INT - HENRY'S COMPUTER LAB**

I see Will walk in and I hide before he can see me. I ignore the conversation they have Henry grins, as Will exits. He looks at me "Thank you I would rather not have Will go all profiler on this you know" He says I step out of were I was hiding . I sit on his lap me either." I grin and Kiss him again.

**INT - HELEN'S OFFICE**

Will is reading files at her desk as Helen walks in, I walk in behind her "Burning the midnight oil" She asks him smiling. "Hey! I didn't know you were back. I would've-" I stare at him "Just arrived. Did you get what we needed? " She cuts him off. I grin I told her I wanted to talk to her alone so I knew she wanted to find out what she could from him and him to leave.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just going through it now. There's only one file that relates to you. Something called "Project Montana"? An MI6 off-book operation from 25 years ago? " He asks her I sigh from her look I knew that we would have to talk later. "Dear God. Of course. "She says I Look at her "we can talk later Helen" I tell her. I walk out of her office I am thinking about what is going on between me and Henry.

**INT - MAIN LAB**

Helen, Will, Druitt, Tesla, Henry, and I are reviewing the files from the MI6 experiment. Tesla is pouring himself another glass of wine.

"And here I thought British Intelligence had scruples." Tesla says

John steals Tesla's wineglass "If you're going to help, do try to remain sober." I giggle "Half-vampire! Alcohol doesn't affect me. Though since you showed up, god I wish it did." I giggle even more I look at Henry and smirk.

"Explains why my wine cellar is now empty." Helen says sarcastically. I smirk at Henry.

"Consider it payment for averting a global crisis. " He tells Helen who then glares at him

"Okay, so... MI6 takes 6 orphans and performs this DNA-scrubbing procedure. Why? What's the end-game?" Will asks I growl no one should do that to children it was just not right. "Perfectly flawless DNA. Is that even possible? " Henry asks he walks over to me and puts his hand on my arm to calm me down.

"They came pretty close. The idea was to strip away any imperfections from their genetic make-up." Helen tells us all. "Almost Aryan in its aspirations." John says I agree with him. "Exactly. It was far too close to a eugenics project for my liking." I look at her and swallow.

"After you shut it down, what happened to the test subjects? " Will asked Helen. "They became wards of the state. Eventually they were all adopted. Most of them would be in their thirties by now." Helen tells us all. "There must be something about this Project Montana that the Cabal needs." Will says I shudder in anger "I agree, but it could be anything to do with genetics, a rather large field of study." Helen tells him "Maybe this is all a fluke, maybe they wanted something else from the data farm?" Henry says "Nah, I've been through the entire list of stolen files. Everything else has to do with geo-mapping and ice-flow charts, I mean, this has to be what they were looking for." Will tells us. I sigh this was not good.

"Then perhaps I should remind us all that whatever the Cabal is up to, it has something to do with the source blood. Otherwise, why trick us into stealing it? Why turn Ashley into a teleporting delivery girl to hand it over to them? Now, tell me, what does the source blood do? " Tesla asks. "Uh, activates dormant abnormal DNA." Will answeres

"But Project Montana creates six orphans with scrubbed DNA." Tesla and I say at the same time.

"They'd be completely unaffected by exposure to the blood. Why steal information about the only six humans in the world that the source blood wouldn't affect? And why do they need Ashley?" Helen asks confused. I am trying to figure out this so I stop paying attion to what they are saying.

**EXT - MARTIN WOOD'S HOUSE - DAY**

Magnus, Will and I get out of Magnus's car and walk up to the door. Magnus knocks. Magnus knocks again when there is no immediate answer. The door is opened while she's still knocking. A young woman stands in the doorway.

"May I help you?" The girl asks us. "Is this the residence of Martin Wood?" Helen asks her. "May I tell him who's calling?" she asks us "Helen Magnus, Payton Chelsea Magnus and Will Zimmerman. He should be expecting us." Will tells her. "It's urgent that we speak with him. May we come in?" Helen asks her.

"Sure." She tells us. She steps aside and holds the door while Helen and Will enter. She gestures to the living room. "Have a seat. I'll let him know you're here." She tells us.

We walk into the living room, looking around. Will sees the entryway rug is rumpled and there is a chair knocked over in the dining room. I see it right after him odd.

"Magnus." we both say I turn around and look out the window and start running to the door. A dark van is pulling out of the driveway. Will and Magnus start running toward the door behind me. "Bloody hell" She snaps .Into radio she tells Henry to follow the van!

**EXT - INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT - DAY**

The vehicles are speeding through narrow alleyways in an industrial area, nearly hitting a couple of pedestrians and squealing tires around corners.

**INT - MAGNUS'S CAR**

" She's headed toward the river." Will says into the radio I see Henry split off to take a different route. A semi-truck with sections of large metal pipes pulls in front of Helen's car, blocking her from following where Kate's van just went. Helen screeches to a halt.

"Damn it!" Helen and I say at the same time.

Helen, Will and I get out of Helen's car. Will gestures a pile of pipes. "This way!" He tells us.

[Helen ,Will and I climb up over the pipes, both pulling our guns as we run. We circle around her van, pointing guns at her when we see she is still inside it. "Get out!" Helen and I order

She gets out "Can I help you?" she asks acting all innocent. "On your knees, hands on your head." Helen tells her

"Okay! What have I got, a taillight out or something? " she asks. Helen glares at her. I lunge at her and Henry stops me.

"Magnus." Will says Helen moves off to meet Will. Henry and I cover Kate. Will is at the back of the van. Helen joins him to see that the back is empty. Martin Wood is not inside it. I hear him tell Helen she had help. Helen and Will both turn when a motor starts. We see a small speedboat pulling away from the dock.

"Can I just say, this was really exciting!" She tells us.

**EXT - WAREHOUSE - DAY**

I stay outside because if I stay in there I would kill the girl I hear a gun shot and I jump. I then see Helen and Will come out of the warehouse, both clearly irate. "Hey!" Will says angrily but concerned as well. "I don't want to hear it! She knows something." She snaps at Will I wonder what happened "I agree, but maybe let me see what I can learn first." He tells her.

"Fine." she snaps, glares at Will and uncocks her weapon. "Either way, she'll talk." She warns him. "You know, you might want to spend a little less time with Jack the Ripper? It's affecting your manners somewhat." He tells her I snort that was a good one.

**EXT - WAREHOUSE**

Magnus, Will and I start running back inside when they hear sounds of a scuffle and Henry yelling.

**INT - WAREHOUSE**

The chair is knocked over and Henry is laying on the floor beside it as Will and Helen run in. Will starts to stoop to check Henry.

"Henry!" to Will "Go! Go!" Helen shouts. Will reaches the door in time to see Kate drive off in Helen's car. "Oh, she's good." Henry says I look at him. He looks at me sheepishly I help him up we then get in Henrys van and make our way home on the way I fall asleep.

Henry carries me in to my room when we get home he takes me to my bed and laid me in it. To much has happened and I have not slept much in the last three weeks. So I was passed out.

I wake up and go down stairs To Henrys computer lab I walk in on a conversation. "Having a ballpark location was key. There's only one spot in the area with a history of sucking up a ton of juice. See? Big spikes all triangulated here? That's just a large complex about 200 clicks from anything remotely populated. There's nothing else there."

I look at them wondering what is happing. "Okay, well, at least we got something." Will tells him.

"Well done, Henry. Tell everyone we have a target. We leave immediately" Helen says.

Helen and Will move to leave the lab. Henry resumes typing. I come up behind him and hug him "guess who" I tease. He stops typing and turns around " Chels" he smiles. He leans forward and kisses me.

I grin I know that I am not going to be going with them to wherever it was they were going. I whisper in Henrys ear and he blushes.

**INT - SANCTUARY MAIN LAB**

Druitt and Helen teleport in and Helen whirls to Druitt, clutching at his lapels. We had finished what we were doing.

Helen was crying "No, please! John, take me back!" I was freaking out I wanted to know what was going on. "Helen." He tells her. "Take me back!" she yells hitting him. "She would kill you! She'll kill us all!" he yells.

"Henry, get the EM shield back up, now!" Will said. Henry puts it up quickly."We had her! We found her!" Helen cried. I went to her " Mum" I whisper to her. " we will get her" I say comforting her. I hug her. She collapses in my arms crying.

"What the hell happened? You guys were gone for like ten minutes?" Henry says "It didn't go well." Tesla tells us. I roll my eyes "really" I snap.

"What in God's name have they done to her? " Helen asks us.

Alarmed and confused he says "Will?" I look at him. "She was waiting for us, but it wasn't any Ashley you'd know." My stomach drops Ashley sister I will bring you back I think to my self. "They used the source blood to change her. She's the only progeny of two source blood-altered abnormals. Smart move." Tesla explains to us.

"It's not going to stop there. They'll use the Montana test subjects to make copies. There'll be more just like her very soon." Helen cries.

Helen storms out, still crying. Will follows. Druitt and Tesla exchange a look. I look at Henry He looks completely lost. As lost as I feel. Tesla and John leave the room I fall to my knees and Henry is at my side. "Chels what is wrong" He asks me. I start to feel strange. I began to shake "Chelsea" He yelled. "I -I don't" I could not breath I was having a panick attack.


	13. Chapter 13: End of Nights pt 2

AN- I don't own sanctuary or anything you recognize I do own Chelsea that's all. Realy so don't sue me please.

Henry calms me down and gets my inhaler so I could breath. I take it ad take a few puffs I can breath. He helps me stand. "Chels you ok" he asks me concerned. I can only nod. He looks at me " are you sure you don't need to go to the infirmary do you" He asks me. I shake my head I am fine" I whisper.

Helen calls us all in office. She tells us what Dana told her I feel my stomach sinking "Tell me you're not actually considering this." Will said " yeah come on mum you can not be serious about this" I add in ignoring the looks everyone else gives me because of calling her that. All except Druitt that is "why would you call her that when Ashley is missing" He tells me . I can tell he is mad and curious at the same time.

I look at him " because John she is my mum she adopted me I am Payton Chelsea Elizabeth Magnus now" I answer normally I would be mad at this but I know that we are all stressed. "It's an impossible choice." Helen tells us I can tell she is not happy with this choice though. "Is it?" John asks her I stare at him how dare he act like this like he cares when he has tried to kill her before.

"If I did capitulate, do you honestly believe that the Cabal would honour their end of the deal? " She asks him I am not stupid I know that they would not comply. "She's our daughter!" He yells to her.

"Actually, I'm not so sure about that anymore." Tesla says out loud to us all. "What the hell is she, then?" Henry and I ask at the same time. "She exhibited multiple powers. Teleportation, speed, strength- " Will starts but Tesla cuts him off. "Healing powers, super reflexes, vampiric tendencies. Sound familiar?" He asks I sigh this was not good at all "Multiple powers?" Henry and I ask.

"In one very violent package. " John tells us my knees almost give out from under me but Henry wraps his arm around me and helps me stand. "Whatever the Cabal has done to Ashley, it's obvious that the source blood is a key element. We need to find a way to interfere with it. " She states I close my eyes and foccus on my breathing so I would not freak out again.

"You mean a weapon? " Tesla asks I look at Helen "Yes." she tells him no I think to my self. "Helen!" John yells. "To disable her. Neutralize her powers." Somehow I knew this would not work.

"Doc, I'm totally on board with all this, but we have no idea how much they've messed with her genetic make-up. Making a weapon to stop her, it kinda feels like a shot in the dark." Henry tells her I have to agree with him

"Not to mention neutralizing the effects of the source blood, or any mind control drugs, it could kill her outright." Tesla puts in I blink " I-I cant I have to go and not be in here and I just I" I leave the room angrily I cant stand how they are talking about her this is Ashley for Christ sakes. I angrily walk out of the room.I go to the only place I can think of the Big Guy he may still be sick and crazy but I did not know what to do.

I see Henry wheeling Kate down the hall they stop were I am "Patient? She asks when she sees him "Friend." Henry and I say. "You have got to be kidding me... Is that a-" She asks excitedly "Yes. "Henry tells her "For real? "I growl "Do you mind?" Henry and I say at the same time

"Do you know what one of those is worth on the black market?" I lunge at he but Henry pulls her back. She just smirks at me. " Look gimpy that is my friend in that room and my other friend is missing and your bosses have done something to her so if you please a little decorum ." I tell her I glare at her as Henry wheels her a way from me

Tesla, Druitt, Will, Henry, and I are gathered around the computer. Magnus runs in "John! I need you to Nikola and I there right away. We need to get into this fight." I look at her and shake my head "We can't help them." John and I say at the same time"What are you talking about? Why?" She asks desperately. "Because the entire facility fell in 20 minutes." Will tells her "Tokyo's gone." Henry tells her " its caput" I add in " no more." I say sadly.

**INT - TESLA'S LAB**

Henry is looking at a nubbin inside a clear box. There is a large rifle-sized weapon on a tripod behind him. Henry is wearing a lead apron and a hardhat. Tesla is working at the table behind Henry. I am behind Tesla watching them work."Did you really inject your own blood into little Damian here?" Henry asks I snort that makes the name work even more.

"We have to see the effects of the radiation blast on source blood physiology and I'm hardly going to do the test on myself." Tesla tells him as if he were stupid. "I hope it doesn't make him too sick." Henry and I say "Oh yes. Me, too. Stand back. " He tells Henry. He then turns it on and aims it at the nubbin. The nubbin clearly doesn't like it and starts to chitter loudly. "Dude, it's losing its mind." Henry says I nod in agreement

"Interesting." Tesla says I roll my eyes "Hey, making Ashley crazy-mad is not in the same category as disabling her." Henry and I say I mean seriously making her mad was a BAD idea. "We learn more from failure than from success. Or so I've heard." Tesla tells us

"Okay, so basically, we're back at Square One. That's awesome." He snarks I roll my eyes that's just bloody great.

"Listen. The Cabal have been planning this move for decades. I've had two days, a crappy lab, and Tiny Tim for an assistant, so please cut me some slack." He tells us "If you think working with you is a party, think again, Vlad!" Henry says I bust out laughing.

"Good, you finally showed up. Quit your whining and get to work." Tesla says I smirk.

They get it to work and they go tell Helen then Helen says that she wants us all to go to London even Jessica. I look at her and mouth what about the kids. She looks at me and whispers to me that they would be safe a friend was watching them.

**INT - LONDON SANCTUARY MAIN LAB**

John teleports me to the London sanctuary then The London head of house, Declan MacRae walks into the room just before Druitt and Magnus teleport in. Magnus has a suitcase. Druitt promptly teleports away again.

"Declan. This Is Payton Chelsea we call her Chelsea she is my adoptive daughter and one of my new people. Chelsea this is Declan the head of the London sanctuary" She introduces us."Hi," he tells me then turns to Helen "We just got word. Moscow's been hit." I sigh "How badly?" Helen asked me. "Fifteen human casualties, twelve abnormal. Lots of damage." He tells us I nod this was bad. "Beijing, New Delhi, now Moscow. None of our new security protocols are making any difference. Did you get the shipment I sent? " Helen tells him. "Both species are in the secured area now." He answers her question. I sigh this was not good."Good. I want them ready for deployment as soon as possible. If the pattern holds, we should have at least seven hours before the next attack." Helen tells him they start walking. Druitt teleports in with Tesla and Will, all of them holding supplies of various quantities. "Welcome to London, gentlemen" Declan tells us.

Helen introduces the others to Declan. "Doctor Tesla, it's an honor." Declan tellsTesla I grin aww is he going all fan boyish I think to my self. "Is it? Surely James Watson told you about me before he died." Tesla asks him

"He did, indeed. In the most respectful terms." Declan tells him "Oh, then the honor is mine. You have big shoes to fill, Mr. MacRae." Tesla says grinning

"We have a lab set up for you to continue your work. All according to the specifications you sent us." Declan tells him oh gosh what a suck up I think. "I'll need wine. The good stuff, nothing cheap."

Declan look at Helen who nods. "Of course. This way." He says and leads him away. I look at Helen. Who nods at me I walk off to go look around and figure things out.

**INT - LONDON SANCTUARY MAIN LAB**

Magnus, John, Declan, and I are standing at the table. Will and Clara are nearby. A monitor shows the group outside the front door.

"Perimeter cameras show four targets outside the facility." He tells us I open my mouth slightly. "EM shield is active and holding. Initiate countermeasures." He finishes, Will and Clara leave_. _"The front door. They're getting bolder." John says

"It's 2-inch steel plate. There's no way they're gonna- " he starts I roll my eyes its Ashley and her super band of abnormals. The monitor shows the door collapsing inward. I sigh they got in.

**INT - LONDON SANCTUARY FRONT HALLWAY**

The monitor shows Ashley and her group come inside. Four defenders with weapons and a large ogre-like abnormal come to meet them. The defenders open fire, but the attackers don't react at first. They fight. Nothing the defenders do is particularly effective. Ashley and her gang make short work of them.

**INT - LONDON SANCTUARY MAIN LAB**

Magnus, Declan and I are watching the fight on the monitor. "They aren't talking to each other, but they're operating in sync" Declan says. "Telepathic communication." Helen mutters. I nod that makes since. "They'll head to the main databanks in the central lab, send their data burst from there. Then they'll target me." He tells us. "I'm not quite ready to surrender yet, Declan. We stick to the plan" she tells him. Into radio she asks Tesla _"_how long?" I sigh this was not good " almost there stop bugging me" he tells her.

**INT - TESLA'S LONDON LABORATORY**

Tesla finishes the weapon and picks it up just as Magnus, Declan and I come in. "How goes the home-invasion?" he asks. "Not as well as we'd hoped. We're moving to Plan B, which means I need the weapon right now" she tells him.

Tesla hands it to Magnus. "Just finished powering it up. But you should know it's hardly my best work." She says out loud. "It'll have to do. It's time you got into the fray." She says looking at both of us.

Both leave the room and I follow them. I patroll the halls and find one of the supers " Hey Fangface" I shout getting his attention he runs at me and we fight a bit but He knocks me out. I wake up and head to the meeting point. In the main lab. "She'll be right along, despite my best efforts." I hear Tesla say. They turn and look at me I shake my head he got away from me by knocking me out." I tell them

Will, Tesla and I run out the side entrance with Declan and the others. Magnus crouches in preparation to fire the weapon. Ashley and two others come into the room and slow.

"Sorry, Ashley." I hear her say. Then I round the corner and miss what happens after that.

When Ashley and super abnormals get up we all run out of the room. "Well there went plans A to E" I say. I look at Helen " we did not even slow them down" she says.

**INT - LONDON SANCTUARY BASEMENT HALLWAY**

Will stops at a cross-passage as the others keep running. "Clara!" Will says and takes off running. "Will! Damn it!" Helen and I say at the same time. She pushes the button to close the door to the hallway Will ran down

"Fire-suppression protocols have been deactivated for the main lab. Now they're locked in." He tells us.

"Release the elemental." She says pausing . "The EM shield should keep them from teleporting." She says tears in her voice. I turn away to not see the video monitor. "Dear God." I hear Helen say I close my eyes they feel with tears.

We walk back in the lab there are piles of charred wood from the ceiling rafters and a few fires still burning in the background. I look around horrified. "The fourth one must've broken them out." Helen says I look at her " I am sorry" I whisper. "We held the line. That was the objective." He tells us I sigh but this should not have been the cost." I whisper.

"Though Churchill may have been wrong. Victory at any cost? " Tesla says sadlyI here Wills voice on the radieo something is wrongI can tell. We all make our way to were will told us he was at.

Clara's body is in the same hallway where Will spoke to her last. Will is draping a curtain over her as Magnus, Druitt, Declan and I come running around the corner. Magnus crouches down next to Clara and looks at Will with tears in her eyes. I kneel down and try to heal her it does not work. Magnus looks at Will with a look of horror and guilt on her face "Will, I'm so sorry" she tells him sadly. I shut out everything else out I am sad I cannot heal her.

John Teleports me back home first. Then the others we prepare to fight. I follow Helen to the infirmary

She gives Kate the key to her hand cuffs "Goodbye, Ms. Freelander. You're free to go." She tells her. Kate takes the key and undoes the had cuffs. "I recommend you get yourself to one of the safe-houses. Things are going to get very un-sanctuary-like around here. " Helen tells the girl."Look, I can see why you don't trust me. But let's face it, you could use me in this fight!" She says desperately. "I know your type. Greedy, self-interested. I doubt you even know the meaning of the word loyalty. We both know when things get rough, you'll simply disappear." Helen snaps at her. "If I was gonna disappear, that was days ago." she says as if it were obvious she stares at me.

"Or you're biding your time to see who wins this war, and you'll offer your services to the winner. Either way, I want you gone." Me and Helen say at the same time. Helen walks out and I follow her. "

"H-Mum I am sorry I messed up" I tell her she turns and looks at me her eyes are full of tears. " It is not you fault Chels" She tells me. " Now why don't you go see if Henry needs your help." She tells me I nod and turn and walk to Henrys lab.

After a while of being in his lab helping him watch a blip appears its Ash three more follow the others. Henry starts the alarm. "What the hell?" He says the entire computer system starts to go crazy.

"Oh, c'mon! No way! _[into radio]_ Uh, Magnus, we've been hit by a remote hack. I've lost links to all external networks. It looks like it piggy-backed on a cell signal." He tells Helen I sigh the EM is going to go down soon."No, no no no no! _[into radio]_ We just lost it." He says I see him pale. "Balls" I say this is not good. Ashley and the other two walk past Henry's lab, pausing to look for Henry but they don't see him because he has crawled under one of the tables I have blended into the wall. They continue on and Henry ventures out. I un blend He comes and hugs me. "I have to go you stay here ok" He tells me. I wait for him to go to the main lab.

Magnus is crossing the room with the weapon held ready. One of the attackers teleports in and " Mum watch out" Magnus shoots him before he can attack. Ashley teleports in.

"Ashley. Listen to me. Please. I don't want to do this. You don't want to do this."She tried to reason with Ashley. Ashley teleports close to Magnus. Magnus raises the weapon and Ashley teleports to behind Magnus. As Magnus turns to face her, Ashley swipes at Magnus, knocking her down. Helen cries out in pain as she lands and brings the weapon up to aim at Ashley.

I am rooted to the spot I am in in shock. I cannot believe this was Ashley. "Ashley" she said desperately. "Do you remember when you were small? You used to come into my room in the middle of the night. You'd crawl into my arms and you'd say, "Mummy, I'm afraid." She tells Ashley tears pouring down her face mine to.

"Hey, Blondie!" I hear and snap out of it.

I lookup to see Kate standing across the room with a rocket launcher on her shoulder. Kate fires and the RPG hits Ashley squarely. Ashley is back I flinch and turn back to Kate.

**INT - SANCTUARY MAIN LIBRARY**

"Magnus! Druitt! Chelsea! EM shield's active again. " Henry tells us thought the radio. I rush to Helens side. She is still were Ashley knocked her down Kate hobles over to us

"We have got to move!" She tells us.

Another attacker comes running in, grabbing Kate and kicking her several times before dropping her on the floor. I grab the weapon and shoot her " die crazy bitch" I snap angrily.

Ashley walks back and her eyes are back to normal. I can tell what she is thinking " No" I shout and tackle her. I knock her head against the floor. Making her fall unconscious. I focus everything on making her go back to normal.

I start to shake and seize I don't let go I stay holding on to Ashley's arms. My nose, eyes and ears start to bleed even my mouth. Helen tries to get me away. I tighten my grip on her. The shaking and bleeding gets worse. A mist rises from her body and goes into the air. I can sense that the mind control is gone I am not sure if the other stuff is gone. I collapse over her body. I can feel my heart slowing and my breathing. Helen rolls me over she gets John to take me to the infermary and she carries Ashley to the infermary.


	14. Chapter 14: Afterwards

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep I had something in my throat. I started to choke my eyes opened the beeping got faster Helen rushed in "Chelsea" she said. "Stop fighting it your intabated you stopped breathing. I calmed down She grabbed it and she started to take it out. When she did so I started to cough. She gave me some water. I drank it slowly. " what happened" I rasped out.

Helen looked at me and sat down next to me. You saved Ash she was about to teleport out and you knocked her out and you healed her. All the mind control drugs and what ever else they were using to control her left her body. We are not sure if she still has the powers she is still unconscious.' Helen told me.

I looked at her " You almost died in healing her" Helen finished telling me. My eyes filled with tears. "I-I just wanted to make her better you were so upset and I.." I trailed off. She gathered me in her arms " oh sweetie" she said whispering. Hugging me she wiped my tears away.

"Can I See her" I ask softly. She looked at me, and nodded. She helped me up and into a wheel chair. She wheeled me to Ashley's bed. I grabbed her hand "Ashley" I whisper. I am still weak from over exerting my self in saving Ashley. I yawn " ok time to go back to your bed" Helen told me. She wheeled me back to my bed. She helped me in my bed and turned to me. " I have to go talk to the other heads of house so I will see you later? She tells me. She leaves and Henry walks in.

"Chelsea your up" He smiles at me I look up and blush " Henry" I say and smile. He walks over to me and kisses me. I yawn when he steps back to sit by me.

He grabs my hand " don't ever do that again you scared me." He told me I looked at him I could tell he was worried. " How long was I out" I ask him. He looks at me three weeks we almost lost you. A lot has happened Kate is staying and the abnormals from the Tokyo sanctuary were brought here and the Stenos that died had a baby so we now have a baby steno" he told me I smiled. " That's cool" I whisper. My eyes drift close I try to stay awake but cant. " I will let you get some sleep" he tells me. Leaving and I fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: wakeing up

A/N: I do not own Sanctuary just rub it in why don't you. Jerk faces making me sad.

Helens P.O.V

I watch Ashley my little girl. Hooked up to all the machines fighting to come back to us, it breaks my heart. Chelsea my other daughter saved her life but almost killed herself in the process. I almost lost the both of them three weeks ago. Chelsea has just woken up from her coma and even though she can heal her self she is still very weak healing Ashley like she did almost killed her. I look at my watch " bloody hell" it is time for me to pick up the kids. My friend Sam has had them since Ashley got taken which has been ten weeks. I call the big guy to drive me over there to get them.

The big guy one of my oldest friends I almost lost him too to the Lazarus virus but eventually he took the medicine Nicola made. He recovered quickly thankfully.

I do not say anything on the way to get the kids. Once we go get the kids I talk. " Sam thank you so much and I am so sorry leaving you with them for so long but The y could not have been there for the fight." I tell her sadly. She looks at me " Helen its ok that's what I am here for and you know it." She told me. The kids were sleeping so Sam helped me carry them out to the car and put them in their seats. Then she helped me get all their things into the truck. I hugged her bye and we left and took the kids back home.

Henry's

I watch Chels sleep I almost lost her I cant believe it she is mine and I almost lost her. I can feel it inside of me it is angry our pack was threatened and no one messes with pack and gets away with it. The cabal will pay. I shake my head and fight my monster down I don't want to become the wolf when I saw Chelsea on the floor I almost did I did not I just stood there. Then Ashley that girl was like his sister. He was raised by Magnus and he had grown up around the blond if she had died well it would not be good. He had all these memories of Ash as a little girl and as she grew up. He was her big brother she was his little sis. Most people would think that the thing between him and Chels was weird because of this face he didn't. Since the day he met the girl when she was just a twig of a thing and so scared of everything even her own shadow he has felt something for her since then his wolf had to.

Two days later

I wake up again this time I don't feel so weak and I know I have healed. I sit up and take of the things monitoring me and turn the machines off they went to. I got up out of bed and was walking to the door when Helen enters the room. I smile at her and she gives me a look " why are you out of bed" She asks me sternly. Whoops she's still in Doctor mode and mom mode. "I am all better" I tell her. Her gaze softens. " Fine" she whispers smiling. " I can I see Ash " I asked.

"Yes" she tells me " follow me" she said I followed her to Ashley. We just entered the room when her monitors started to go off. Oh no why were they doing that. Helen ran to her worried when she got there she smiled. Why in Gods name was she doing that? I wondered. " Calm down Ash its ok" I heard her say. I ran over to them Ashley was awake. I smiled " Ashley " was all I could say. Her eyes were her normal blue. "Mum, Chels" she whispered.

Her eyes widened " Oh God mum they I and" she started to cry. I knew then she was aware of what they made her do. I sighed " hey sis its ok just don't think about it ok" I told her. She was sitting up " were are my babies" she asked and I heard a gasp. I turned and it was John.

He looked so confused " Ashley you are up" He cried. He had been gone dealing with the he still did not know about the kids. Henry came in with them. H e looked at me then John " umm" was all he could say Erica lit up when she saw Ashley. "MOMMY MOMMY" she broke free from his hand and ran to Ashley and jumped on the bed." I missed you so much mommy" she said.

Helen took the baby from Henry I turned "umm I will let y'all visit with her" I turned and walked out. Henry followed me my stomach growled and I blushed Henry looked at me " come on I will feed you" he said with a smile. I grabbed his arm and held on to it " Ok" I said. We walked down the hall holding each other like that.

We got to the kitchen and he started making me a sandwich. I sat at the table watching him work. He had turned around and was facing away from me. He bent over giving me a good look at his backside. I gin watching him work. My head tilted to the side watching him bum as he moved around getting what ever it was he needed.

"Chelsea" I head a voice say it was Will. It scared the crap out of me and I almost fell out of the chair. He was looking at me " What were you doing" He asked me. He had caught me staring crap I thought. Will was hard to lie to I had to come up with something. Oh that would work. " Huh" I asked playing clueless. He looked at me " you were just starring at Henrys backside what's going on" he asked? I looked at him " Oh I must have zoned out again you know me I do that a lot" I tell him hoping he bought it.

"Oh ok sorry for a second I thought something was well never mind then I just came in to get a soda." He says. I purposefully do not look at Henry because I know I will laugh if I do. We wait till Will leaves and bust out laughing.


	16. Chapter 16:Pool, Bath and Dinner

AN: I DO NOT OWN SANCTUARY

I do not own Sanctuary quit hounding me. I mean do you want to make me have a break down? I mean why are you hounding me. Also from here on out its going to be non-canon well sort of I might have some things from the show like Kali and some things but from here on out its mostly going to be me. I was gonna do Hero but I got stuck.

Henry looked eyebrows raised " so you were looking at my bum?" he teased. I kept a straight face, " well it is a nice bum" I tell him. With a smile he sat my sandwich in front of me " here you are Mademoiselle". The sandwich was cut in two he grabbed one half and I had the other half. I smiled eating it. Then I got up and got a Orange soda. I poured it in a cup and we shared it.

We had just finished when Helen walked in. Henry was kissing me and he stopped " Oh Doc umm Hi" He said blushing. Helen looked at the two of us with a smile well it was more of a smirk. "So when did this happen" she asked us. I swallowed and cleared my throat " Umm awhile ago when we were looking for Ash.." I started nervously " it just sort of happened Doc" Henry finished. Helen looked at us " well do you two love each other" she asked " I don't want either if you to get hurt", she grabbed a bottle of water and left. I looked at Henry blinking " wh-what just happened did she just-" I said confused.

Henry smiled "well seems like she approves" he said. I smiled that was good. "Now you are going to have to show me your acting skills" He said. I blanched "you know about that" I asked. He simply nodded " yes miss four time state winning theatre competition getting first place every time" he told me. I blushed " oh I- I am not that good" I said. He gave me a look. " Chelsea you won the state competition four years in a row not only that but you won the best actress of the year each year." He told me. I sighed " Ok, but umm can we do that later." I asked.

I stood up and kissed him. " You are supposed to take me out to the movies" I told him. He looked at me confused. "I am, am I well what makes you say that" I looked at him smiling. " Because we have not had one real date and I believe that you should" I said grinning. " Well I think we should go swimming" . He said grinning "after all as your guy I should get to see you in a swim suite" he said.

"Oh I love swimming" I squealed excitedly. I ran to my room and put on my bikini. It was sky blue with flowers I quickly shed my cloths and put it on. I then grabbed my shorts and t-shirt on I grabbed my towel and walked out and to Henrys room. I knocked on the door and he walked out in his swim trunks.

I looked at him he was not wearing a shirt I eyed him Wow he was all sexy and buff. I felt my face flush and I blended in with the hallway. "Umm Chels" He said. I went back to normal " sorry" I said with a blush. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

He took my hand and lead me to the pool. I had not been to the pool since I had been here. I dropped my towel on the table and ran and cannon balled into the pool. I surfaced and saw Henry looking all shocked and dripping. I smirked at him " come on in" I tease treading the water.

Henry smiled and jumped in the pool right in front of me. He did not surface for a long time. I started to panic when I felt something grabbed me pull me under I gave a short scream then I saw that it was Henry. I stopped panicking when I saw it was him.

We surfaces and he kissed me " sorry baby" he said. We swam over to the side and my mind went into bliss. Twenty minutes later we were done and got out of the pool. He found a sunny spot and laid down I laid down and cuddled next to him.

We air dried and fell asleep cuddled next to him

( great that going to leave a funky tan mark).

We woke up and it was almost dark. I was shivering Henry wrapped his towel around me. "lets get you in some warmer cloths" He said. I grinned at him. I felt it coming oh crap I thought and I sneezed and I continued sneezing. I could not stop He helped me stand up.

He lead me back to my room. " you get in the shower" He told me. He started running me a warm bath I got in and he sneezed. I grinned "you better get in here don't need you getting sick" I said smirking. He looked at me and blushed. I eyes him he took off his swim trunks and I blushed He climbed in the tub with me.

He kissed me and brushed the hair out of my eyes. " You are beautiful my love" I blushed. He kissed me again.

He helped me wash my hair and my back. When he started on my back I giggled. I am very ticklish I started to laugh " what" he asked. "It tickles Henry" I said laughing. He looked at me " Oh really" he said his voice sounded mischievous he actually started to tickle me. "Oh Henry s-stop I-it" I could not help laughing.

I ended up elbowing him in the stomach He grunted " Oh Henry I am so sorry" I said turning to him. He looked at me and kissed me" its ok love" he said with a smile.

"I didn't hurt you" I asked him. He shuck his head " hurt me? No" you didn't" I smiled. " Good" I whispered. I helped him wash his back and hair.

Once we were finished with the bath we got out and towelled off he looked at me. " I don't have any cloths" he said grinning. I looked at him " well you can go to your room in the towel and get some cloths or you can stay here and I can go get your cloths" I said to him.

He looked at me " can you go get my cloths he asked? I grinned I threw my cloths on and ran to go get his. I grabbed his cloths and ran back to my room. I watched him get dressed and we then went to dinner. We walked down holding hands.

Once we got in the dinning room no one noticed us holding hands. While we ate we played with each others feet. For dinner we had steak fingers with gravy and mashed potatoes. For desert we had frozen custard. After desert Erica ran up to me " Celsea, Celsea mummy told me you saved er and made er all better tank you" she said hugging me I knelt down and hugged her.

" Oh sweetie your welcome its no problem." I told her giving her a big hug.

AN: Next time we see john interacting with the kids/


	17. Chapter 17: babysitting and  infirmary

AN: I DO NOT OWN SANCTUARY I do not own Sanctuary quit hounding me. I mean do you want to make me have a break down? I mean why are you hounding me.

Three months later

I woke up and rolled over I saw Henry grinning at me. "Hey babe" I looked at him. "Hey you ready for today?" I asked him. We were going to be watching the kids. Helen was in Tokyo Will was gone. After Ashley healed up they got in a huge fight. Will left her and was working in the London sanctuary. The two of them started fighting after Gregory was born it got worse after Ashley was taken. Now they are divorced.

It was just me, Henry, The Big Guy and John. Who is no longer all crazy Helen did something to make him more normal. He can still transport and such.

So much has happened in the last few months. I mean everyone knows about me and Henry and we now share a room. I licked my lips and grinned, I got out of bed and dressed.

I watched Henry get up and dressed We went to get the kids up I woke Erica and left Henry to get Gregory.

"Erica dear Time to get up" I said softly but loud enough to wake her she did not stir. She was going to be hard to get up. I sat on her bed and tickled her. "Erica time to get up" I continued doing this till she woke up. She looked at me " I don't wanna" she moaned. "Sorry sweetie but you got to go to school." I got her up "lets get you dressed" I said.

" You pick it out" she cried. I smiled sadly, she reminded me of my niece she would act like this when I would wake her. I shock my head and stopped thinking about that. I went to her closet and picked out the outfit I got her. It was a pink dress, I went to the dresser and I got her underwear and white tights and shorts to wear under the dress.

I helped her get dressed. I walked out of her room and we went down stairs to have breakfast. Henry was trying to feed Gregory. I got a bowel and made her cereal. I watched her eat then we finished getting ready/ Henry agreed to stay home with the baby while I dropped her off. I got her to school and I dropped her off.

I went back home and ran in to John. I smiled at him " Hey John" I said. He looked at me. " Hello Chelsea" he answered. It struck me then how much he and The Big Guy sound alike. He smiled at me" did you get Erica to school fine" He asked me. I nodded " Yeah she didn't want to wake up first but I got her up and feed and ready." I told him I am going to breakfast now care to join me? I asked him. He looked at me " Oh I already ate" He told me. " I was going to work out" He said.

He walked off to the gym. I walked to the kitchen and made my self some toast. The last few days my stomach had been upset. I had not told anyone because I don't want to make them worry. I ate my toast and went in search for Henry I found him but the Gym. " Oh hey John has Gregory spending some time with him." He told me, I looked at him. " Oh ok" I said.

"I believe you have a rehearsal that you said I could go to" He smirked. I should have known her would not forget. "It got cancelled" I told him. " The hole play the director had a heart attack and died got the call last night" I told him. He looked at me " Oh babe I am sorry I know you were so excited about the play" he said hugging me. I smiled "its ok it happiness sometimes" I told him. Actually I am gonna lay down. I am feeling a bit icky" I told him looking up at him. He looked at me concerned.

" I just need to lay down have a head ach" I told him. I went to my room and laid down in my bed. I fell asleep instantly. I woke up to a sharp pain in my side. My eyes shot open and I let out a scream I couldn't even move I hurt so bad. Henry came running "Chelsea, are you ok" he asked. I started crying "Henry it hurts" I said. He rushed to my side He felt my forehead

"Chels your burning up" he picked me up. " I am taking you to the Infirmary" he told me. I started to gag, Henry quickly grabbed the trash can and handed it to me I threw up into it.

Henry looked at me worried and picked me up. He rushed me to the Infirmary.

The Big Guy was in there doing paper work. When Henry tan in he looked up. " What is wrong" he asked, " I don't know its Chels something is wrong" he said panicking. Henry laid me on a table and The Big Guy looked at me he jumped up and that was the last thing I knew.

-Big Guys POV -

I started my examination of Chelsea and came to a conclude ion very quickly. Appendicitis I drew some blood to be sure and the results came back almost instantly. I was right and it was bad. I would have to rush her into surgery. "Its appendicitis Henry" I say to him. He looked ashen. " sit down and calm down she does not need you to be panicking" I tell him and force him to sit. I wheeled her in to surgery and started her I put her under and cut her open. Crap it had burst, I started sucking all of it away and cutting what I had to cut.

Finally I was done I started stitching her up. I finished and took her off the knockout gas. I wheeled her to recovery and got Henry. The whole time that she was out Henry would stay with her I knew. I called John and told him he would have to get Erica from school. The next thing I did was I called Helen she was already on her way back. I called Ashley she was also on her way back. I then called Jessica she was here and she rushed down. She had just gotten back from her mission.

" What happened" she asked looking at Chelsea" she was concerned I could tell. " Her appendix burst I barely got to her in time. I lost her twice on the table" I told her. "Is she ok now" Jessica asked me. "Yes" I nodded. She went to see Chelsea and I walked out. Helen would be arriving anytime and I wanted to meet her. She would want to be filled in on what happened to Chelsea. So I went to the roof and waited at the helipad. By the time I got to the helipad her helicopter was landing. I waited for her to get off. When she did and it flew away I walked to her, " Tell me what happened" she told me. I didn't tell her what was wrong just that there had been an emergency. "Its Chelsea" I told her. She paled " what is wrong what happened to my daughter" she began to ask me. She was being all mother like and I calmed her. " I fixed it she had appendicitis it burst and I barely got to her in time and I almost lost her. But I got it she is in recovery now" I told her.

She took off running to the infirmary. She got there and sat next to Chelsea.

-Chelsea's pov -

I woke up to voices Henry, Jessica and Helen. I was still all messed up from what was used to put me under. "Mummy Hnry" I said all woozily " wa happnd" I asked. I fell asleep again.

AN: Poor Chelsea she just can not catch a break can she. Something always happines to her huh? Well anyway soon something eles is going to happin that is going to make Chelsea be all dark and twisty. (points to anyone who can name were I GOT THAT FROM) anyway you have no found out who the kids father is. Dont worry Will will be back soon But will Ashley forgive him? Soon Helen and Johns relation ship will become more evident. Cake to anyone who can tell me what is going to happine that makes her all dark and twisty.


End file.
